Achikochi
by kykgnk1
Summary: Cerita tentang seorang guru yang bad attitude dan menyukai seorang remaja ceria yang belum mengenal arti cinta. Gak bisa buat summary T.T) Warning OC inside. NaruxOC . Typos. HIATUS
1. Uchiha Sensei

_**Update diusahakan dilakukan setiap 1 minggu sekali jika memungkinkan. Inspirasi datang saat membaca sebuah novel dan dari membaca beberapa fanfiksi yang lain.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. this is just a Fanfiction for all fujodanshi fans.**_

 _ **Rating : T (for now)**_

 _ **Genres : Romance, Drama, Humor, School-Life**_

 _ **Warning : Original character, bad words, misstypo..**_

 _ **Pairing :SasuNaru**_

 **Achikochi**

.

.

.

"Nii-san!" Seorang gadis berkulit putih –nyaris pucat- menarik selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh seorang pria berkulit sama pucat dengannya. Surai hitam kebiruannya menutupi separuh wajahnya. "Oi baka nii-san, bangun ! Kalau kau tak bangun akan kubakar semua persediaan rokokmu !" ancamnya.

"Berisik !" lelaki dengan potongan rambut model pantat ayam tersebut bangun dan duduk dikasurnya. Menguap sekilas lalu menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan membunuhnya. "Berani kau bakar, ku bakar kau hidup-hidup. Dasar jalang!" hinanya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Seolah terbiasa, wanita itu mengerdikan bahunya. "Oh ya? Wah...aku tak sabar menunggunya. Berengsek kau idiot !" gadis tadi berteriak sambil berlalu keluar. "Sudah baik aku mau membangunkanmu !"

'Cih, ingatkan aku untuk merobek mulut gadis itu !' Didalam kamar mandi, Sasuke –lelaki tadi– mendecih muak. Setiap pagi selalu sama, suram. Salahkan saja wanita yang menjabat menjadi adik angkatnya itu yang selalu membuat moodnya buruk. Selalu buruk setiap pagi. Cih, Gadis sialan !

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hari ini kau makan diluar saja, aku ada tugas untuk eksperimenku, jadi pulang malam." Miume –gadis itu- memasukkan sebuah sandwitch kedalam kotak bekalnya. Melirik datar kearah Sasuke.

"Kau kira aku peduli? Sudah, keluar saja dari rumah ini." Sasuke mendecih tidak peduli. Menyeruput kopi hitam tanpa gulanya.

"Aku akan Keluar kalau aku bisa, brengsek! Kau jangan membuat moodku buruk." Miume berjalan pergi setelah sebelumnya memasang sepatunya. Sasuke mendengus tak peduli.

 _'Kau kira siapa yang merusak mood siapa?'_

 **.**

 **.**

Miume keluar dari apartemennya dan kakak angkatnya itu. Sedikit mengernyit ketika melihat seorang lelaki bersurai pirang keluar dari kamar disebelah apartemennya. Tetangga baru ya? Mungkin, tapi apa pedulinya..

Baru hendak melangkah, sebuah suara ceria mengintrupsinya. "Ah, Ohayou ! Aku tetangga barumu. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal." Lelaki pirang memulai pembicaraan dengan senyum lima jarinya. Miume hanya diam. Lelaki bersurai pirang itu mengambil kunci apartemennya setelah merasakan bahwa gadis didepannya tak akan membalas sapaannya, kembali tersenyum. "Ah, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa nona." Berlalu pergi.

Miume sempat tertegun, namun kembali tersadar. Ada apa dengan orang itu?

Mencoba tak memperdulikan, ia berjalan cepat menuju lift. Tersdar bahwa ia sudah sangat terlambat.

"Jadi untuk selanjutnya saya–"

 **–TOK TOK !**

Sasuke berhenti bicara, menatap kearah pintu kelas yang perlahan terbuka. Matanya menatap tajam kearah sosok yang berdiri didepan pintu.

"Maaf sensei, saya terlambat. Saya ketinggalan bus." Orang yang ternyata Miume itu sedikit menunduk.

"Kau kira kelas ini mulai jam berapa? Kalau kau tau akan ketinggalan bus, kenapa tak berangkat lebih pagi?" serunya datar, sangat datar.

 _'kau kira salah siapa aku ketinggalan bus? Dasar pria brengsek. Kau sih enak pergi menggunakan mobil, sedangkan aku sibuk mengejar bus.'_ Batin Miume kesal. "Gomennasai sensei, saya tidak akan mengulanginya." Menunduk dengan amat sangat tidak ikhlas.

"Duduk ditempatmu." Miume langsung saja mengambil tempat duduknya. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya ia kembali mengumpat. Didalam hati tentunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis bersurai pirang memasukkan selembar uang kedalam sebuah mesin minuman. Beberapa siswa-siswi berlalu-lalang dibelakangnya, sesekali ia mendengar ada yang membicarakan kakak angkatnya yang terkenal sebagai guru paling dingin disekolah. Guru pecinta kesempurnaan dan yaaa... 'tampan'.

Cih! Lalu apa pedulinya? Lelaki brengsek itu memang bersifat buruk, walau harus ia akui bahwa kakak angkatnya itu 'sedikit' tampan. Yah…. Hanya **_'sedikit'_** . Batinnya tak mau mengakui.

"Terlalu banyak minum minuman bersoda tidak baik untukmu nona."

Miume melotot, hampir saja ia kembali memuntahkan minuman yang baru ia teguk. Siapa orang sial yang mengejutkannya?

Menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang disebelahnya yang sedang nyengir tanpa alasan. Menopang sebelah tangan pada mesin minuman.

"Apa maumu?" terdengar kasar. Menatap tak suka. Jadi lelaki ini juga sekolah disini? Kenapa tak pernah kelihatan?  
Atau memang ia yang tak pernah mau perduli dengan lingkungan disekitarnya.

Hhhaaaaahh….  
Bertambah lagi orang aneh disekitarnya. Sudahlah cukup dengan lelaki pecinta pakaian ketat dengan potongan rambut berupa batok kelapa itu, lalu ini lagi?

"Kenapa nadamu sinis begitu? Aku hanya ingin menyapa tetangga baruku. Dan lagi, tadi kita belum berkenalan dengan resmi. hehehe…..." Naruto tersenyum. Entah kenapa wajahnya terlihat selalu bahagia.

"NAAAAA….RRRUUUUU….TTOOOO…!"

Sebuah teriakan menggelegar dikoridor sekolah itu. Seorang wanita berambut pink bermata emerlad datang dengan wajah kusut. Kaget. Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Ada apa Saku– "

"–Apanya yang ada apa!? Kau bilang akan menemaniku ketempat Uchiha sensei, tapi kau malah pergi entah kemana. Aho ! Cepat temani aku !" tanpa aba-aba, Sakura langsung menarik tangan Naruto pergi.

"Chotto matte ttebayo Sakura-chan, kenapa juga aku harus ikut menemanimu menemui Uchiha sensei?" tolak Naruto ragu.

"Kau berjaga diluar, siapa tau nanti gadis pirang penggoda itu datang. Kau harus menahannya!"

"H-hah?"

"Sudah, jangan banyak bicara. Ayo !" kembali menarik lengan Naruto pergi dengan tergesa-gesa.

Kedua orang itu sudah pergi menjauh. Miume menghela napas berat, memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Apa-apaan?

"Dari buku yang pernah kubaca, jika seorang wanita bertingkah aneh untuk seorang lelaki, maka sudah dipastikan wanita itu sedang jatuh cinta." Seorang lelaki dengan wajah sangat datar –namun manis- dan berkulit lebih pucat dari Miume, tiba-tiba sudah berada disampingnya.

Miume menoleh. "Astaga Sai, hentikan membaca buku konyol yang tidak bermanfaat itu." Sai sedikit tersenyum mendengarnya. Miume mencemeeh. "Hoooo… akhirnya kau bisa juga tersenyum. Aku kira wajah datarmu itu sudah permanen."

"Berhenti berkata kasar Miume,seorang gadis yang mempunyai ucapan kasar pasti akan dicap sebagai gadis tidak baik."

"Dia memang sudah dicap tidak baik!"

Shikamaru dan Kiba datang, Kiba memasukkan selembar uang ke mesin minuman dan mengambil minumannya. Ia tak begitu peduli dengan Miume.  
Wanita berambut raven kembali mendengus. Salahkan saja Sasuke. Karena sejak kecil ia tinggal dengan orang yang buruk. Wajar kan kalau sekarang ia meniru orang itu?  
Shikamaru menghela nafas pelan, Kiba kembali mendengus tidak peduli. Ia memang dari awal tidak menyukai wanita itu. Tapi Miume tetap tak mau ambil pusing. Biarkan saja.

"Dari tadi Karin mencarimu, dia kelihatan kesal." Shikamaru merangkul Kiba. Mengambil minuman lelaki disampingnya yang tentu saja mendapat protes dari sang empunya.

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Di kelas." Mengajak Kiba pergi dari sana sambil menguap. " Kami pergi dulu, kami hanya ingin mengatakan ini. Hhheh... mendokusei."

Sang gadis mengerucutkan bibirnya. Menarik tangan Sai pergi. "Ayo Sai!" Sai menurut dan berjalan mengikuti Miume.

"Ayolah sensei~ bukankah hari ini kau sedang tidak sibuk? Sesekali kau juga butuh refreshing.." Sakura tersenyum manis pada guru didepannya. Tadi ia memaksa masuk keruangan pribadi gurunya dengan alasan ingin mengantar tugasnya, dan berakhir dengan acara bujuk-membujuk.

Sakura mencoba merayu sang guru agar mau pergi keluar bersamanya. Sang guru yang terkenal sebagai _'guru idaman semua gadis'_ di sekolahnya. Namun bagaimanapun ia mencoba, jawabannya tetap sama.

"Tidak! Aku sedang banyak urusan yang lebih penting daripada harus pergi dengan bocah sepertimu." Sasuke mengambil sebatang rokok dan membakar benda panjang itu dengan korek apinya. "Kalau tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan, silahkan keluar. Aku sibuk!"

"Apanya yang sibuk sensei? Tidakkah kau ingin pergi keluar? Kau selalu sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas ini. " Sakura tetap tak mau menyerah, memasang tampang memelas. Berniat menarik tangan sang guru, namun ia urungkan niat itu.

"Kalau kubilang tidak, ya tidak nona Haruno! Apa kau mengerti ucapanku?!" melihat isi bungkusan rokok ditangannya yang sudah kosong, mengeram kesal dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan mematikan andalannya. "Cih!" Sasuke berjalan keluar meninggalkan sakura yang terkejut karena dibentak.

Diluar, Naruto sedang sibuk menahan Ino –gadis yang tadi disebut oleh Sakura- yang hendak masuk kedalam.

"Minggir Naruto ! Aku ingin masuk, jangan menghalangi jalanku!" bentaknya dan mencoba menerobos masuk.

"Tidak bisa Ino-san, Uchiha sensei sedang tidak bisa diganggu sekarang ini."

Siku empat muncul didahi Ino. "Pasti didalam ada wanita genit itu bukan? Ah, sudah kuduga dia mencuri start." Mendorong Naruto untuk menyingkir. "Minggir kau Naruto, aku mau masuk!"

"Tidak bisa Ino-san, aku bila–"

 **BUGH** …

Saat hendak berbalik menghadap pintu, Naruto langsung menabrak Sasuke yang hendak keluar. Keningnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Sasuke. Untung saja kedua wanita itu tidak menyadari karena kejadian itu berlangsung sangat cepat. Naruto memegang keningnya dengan wajah memerah. Sasuke tak bergemingt, tetapi aura yang ia keluarkan terasa sangat mencekam.

"Uchiha sensei ! " mata Ino tampak penuh dengan bintang-bintang ketika melihat Sasuke yang menatap tajam kearah Naruto. Naruto menoleh dengan wajah memerah. _'barusan itu bibir Uchiha sensei bukan?'_ batinnya

Tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang didepannya, Sasuke melangkah pergi dengan angkuhnya seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Ino dan Sakura mengikutinya. Kedua wanita itu tampak sibuk tarik menarik rambut dan saling dorong mendorong dibelakang Sasuke, meninggalkan Naruto yang cengo.

Naruto menatap ketiga orang yang sudah menjauh tersebut dengan cengo. "Jadi itu Uchiha sensei? Muda sekali. " batinnya. Sekilas terlihat kekaguman diwajahnya. Guru yang tampan.

 **TBC**

 _Cuap cuap.._

 _Halloo… Saya Kuro, setelah sekian lama ingin membuat cerita, akhirnya bisa juga.. hehehe.._  
 _Ini sih fandom kedua yang saya tulis. Yang pertama adalah Sebaciel, namun karena akun lama saya tidak bisa terbuka, saya pindah kesini.._

 _Nah untuk yang pertama ini baru perkenalan yaaa…._  
 _Rating akan naik seiring jalannya cerita..  
Dan lagi maaf untuk banyaknya typo yang ada dichapter ini, saya gak baca ulang dan ngetiknya diwarnet T.T)_

 _Sooo.. Please Review…_


	2. Love story? i think no

_A/n : Maaf untuk chapter yang kemarin, saya ngetik chap itu saya ketik di warnet, jadi terlalu banyak typo dan karena saya ngetiknya malamjadi ada banyak kesalahan yang saya buat. Jadi saya akan berusaha untuk menulis dengan lebih baik lagi. Terima kasih bagi readers yangmenyempatkan waktunya untuk memberikan beberapa kritikan dan komen, saya senang sekali…_

 ** _Update diusahakan dilakukan setiap 1 minggu sekali jika memungkinkan. Inspirasi datang saat membaca sebuah novel dan dari membaca beberapa fanfiksi yang lain._**

 ** _Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. this is just a Fanfiction for all fujodanshi fans._**

 ** _Rating : T_** ** _(for now)_**

 ** _Genres : Romance, Drama, Humor, School-Life_** ** _, AU_**

 ** _Warning : Original character, bad words, misstypo_** ** _, not for child cause bad words/?, maybe OOC,_**

 ** _Pairing :SasuNaru_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Balasan Review :_**

 **Octa918 :** _Maunya sih malahan tiap hari, tapi apa daya, saya kelas 3 SMA jadi banyak kegiatan, jadi updatenya dicoba tiap minggu ya xD Hhaha, makasih yaa. Nanti kalau kamu jitak si Naru abang Sasu ntar marah tu. Terimakasih sudah review._

 **Nagitsuya :** _Makasih kalau kamu suka /terhiru/plak . Hhehe… Saya gak bisa ngetik panjang" , soalnya ngetik diwarnet, terbatas waktu /plak . Btw, untuk chap ini scene Sasunaru di skip dulu yaa. Terimakasih sudah review._

 **Rin :** _iya. Saya menambahkan OC agar masuk dengan jalan cerita yang saya pikirkan. Semoga tidak benci dengan OC nya ya.. Terimakasih sudah Review._

 **Aozora Doflaminggo** **:** _Ah iya, saya kebanyakan typo xD Ini sudah diperbaiki. (mungkin masih banyak typo) /plak . Sama sama dan Terimakasih sudah review._

 **Yukayu Zuki :** _Aah…. Terimakasih sarannya. Akan dicoba untuk memperbaiki pemisahan antar adegan, soalnya saya masih baru di dunia FFN. Biasanya saya nulis di blog sih xD Akan dicoba update tiap minggu. Terimakasih sudah Review._

 **Nartsu :** _ini sudah update. Diusahakan update tiap minggu. Terimakasih sudah review._

 **Andiiramayana :** _Untuk pertama lihat si Sasu nggak kenal dengan Naru, makanya gak peduli dan langsung pergi. Diusahakan update tiap minggu. Terimakasih sudah review._

 **Yassir2374 :** _Setiap chapter akan dijelaskan kok ada apa dengan latar belakang keluarga Uchiha dan kenapa si Miume bisa jadi adik angkat Sasuke. Aaah, senangnya kamu suka. Ini sudah lanjut. Terimakasih sudah review._

 **Dahlia Lyana Palevi :** _Ini sudah update. Diusahakan update tiap minggu. Terimakasih sudah review._

 **Miyu Mayada :** _Ini sudah lanjut. Terimakasih sudah review._

 **Blackjackcrong :** _Ahahahhaa… Itu ide dari kepala saya sih, ya gimana lagi, authornya juga absurd yaa… Ini sudah lanjut. Terimakasih sudah review._

 **.184 :** _Salam kenal juga. Diusahakan update tiap minggu. Terimakasih sudah review._

 **No-VIZ HB :** _Iyaa.. hihihi… Iya nih, semoga saya bisa membuat cerita" yang ne /senang. Terimakasih sudah review._

 **Hanazawa Kay:** _Sama-sama…. ^^ Diusahakan update tiap minggu. Terimakasih sudah review._

 **MimiTao :** _Aaaahhh… Terimakasih kritikan dan sarannya /senang/ .Iya nih, saya selalu typo dalam , sudah saya buat dengan kata UCHIHA ., hehehehehee XD Makasih yaa ^^ *War Hug* . Terimakasih sudah review._

 **kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani :** _Salam kenal juga ^^)/ ._ _Aaah.. Terimakasih banyak *hug ._ _Diusahakan update tiap minggu. Terimakasih sudah review._

 **veira sadewa :** _Akan dijelaskan seiring jalannya cerita yaa, kenapa Sasuke punya adik._ _Terimakasih sudah review._

 **HiNa devilujoshi :** _Ciri-ciri adik Sasuke ini sedikit Tsundere, dan 11 - 12 dengan sasuke. Sensitif dan juga keras kepala. Terima kasih kamu suka chap 1 nya ToT)/ .  
_ _Diusahakan update tiap minggu. Terimakasih sudah review._ _  
_

 ** _Okay, kita mulai saja.._**

 **Achikochi**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

" _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk, silah–"_

"Cih! Angkat teleponmu brengsek!" Miume mengumpat. Tangan kanannya sibuk menggerak-gerakkan ganggang pintu dengan brutal. Ia kedinginan dan sekarang ia terkunci diluar. Hell yeah… Bagus sekali!

Dia memang bilang ia akan pulang malam hari ini, tapi ia tak tau kalau lelaki brengsek itu juga akan pergi mencari makan sampai selama ini. Heh, mencari makan atau mencari _ **'makan**_ ' dalam tanda kutip?  
Dan lagi, ini sudah hampir jam setengah 12 malam. Itu artinya dia sudah menunggu selama lebih kurang 1 jam. Oh ayolah, ini sudah sangat larut dan sudah lewat dari jam malamnya.

Mencoba kembali mengetik nomor dan menelpon lelaki bajingan itu. Kemana dia?

" _Nomor yang and– "_

"Sialan! Dasar lelaki berbentuk ayam _(umpatan macam apa itu?)_ " kembali mengumpat untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Wajahnya memerah -menahan kesal.

"Eh, nona, apa yang kau lakukan didepan pintu?" Miume menoleh dengan wajah kesal, tampak seorang lelaki berambut pirang menatapnya dengan terkejut, ditangannya terdapat plastik bungkus belanjaan dari supermarket dibawah. Ia kembali menatap ganggang pintu dan menggerak-gerakkan kembali. Tak peduli.

"Kunci mu hilang ya? Kenapa tak menelpon resepsionis untuk meminta kunci cadangan?" Tak merespon, dalam hatinya menggerutu, Miume masih diam. Naruto melangkah menuju pintu apartemennya. "Eee…ettooo… kalau kau mau, kau bisa singgah ke apartemenku dulu . Mmm…yaahh, nanti kubantu menelpon resepsionisny- ettoo… Cuma menawarkan saja sih..." Naruto memelankan suaranya di kalimat terakhir saat tatapan mengintimidasi terarah padanya.

Miume berfikir sebentar, lalu berjalan kearah Naruto, setidaknya dia punya sebuah gunting didalam tasnya kalau-kalau lelaki asing yang suka nyengir ini melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya.

Naruto masuk diikuti Miume dibelakangnya. Kesan pertama saat masuk ke apartemen itu….

BERANTAKAN.

"Ahahahahaha … Maaf, sedikit berantakan. Terlalu banyak tugas jadi aku tidak sempat membereskan apartemenku. Silahkan duduk disofa selagi aku merapikan sedikit." Naruto menunjuk sebuah sofa disudut didekat pintu dan menruh plastik belanjaannya keatas meja. Mengambil beberapa buku yang berserakan dan tumpukan kain disudut ruangan. Setelah dirasa cukup rapi, ia membuat 2 gelas teh dan membawanya kedekat Miume.

"Silahkan diminum. Aku akan menelpon resepsionis." Naruto duduk di kursi diseberang gadis itu dan mengeluarkan smartphonenya.

Miume tak merespon, ia menatap gelas teh dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan , tak berniat sedikitpun meminumnya.  
"Aniki yang membawa kunci apartemen." Serunya pelan, hampir tak terdengar.

"Heh?" menatap gadis itu. Menurunkan smartphone dari telinganya, Naruto mengernyit. "Hooo… Jadi anikimu belum pulang dan dia membawa kunci, begitu? Apa dia tak memberimu kunci cadangan?"

Miume memajukan bibir bawahnya dan menatap kearah pintu. "dia bodoh"

"Hoo… kau mau menunggunya?" menggaruk tengkuk saat ia merasa tak tau apa yang akan ia katakan lagi. Ketika melihat sebuah bungkusan diatas meja, ia tersenyum. "Ettoo… nona, namamu siapa ya? Hehehe, aku belum tau namamu."

Miume melirik. "Uchiha Miume." mendesis.

"ah, Miume-san. Kau lapar? Aku membeli beberapa Sushi tadi, kau mau mencobanya?" mengeluarkan bungkusan sushi dan meletakkannya ke atas meja.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku tak lapar." Menolak. Ia memainkan Handphonenya dan mengirim email pada seseorang.

 **KRUUUKKK…..**

Miume terdiam, begitupun dengan Naruto. Seketika wajahnya berubah merah padam. Tadi dengan jelas ia menolak tawaran makan dari Naruto, dan sekarang perutnya berbicara minta diisi. Dasar Tsundere !

"Ahahahahahahahahaaa… Kalau kau lapar, makan saja. Tak perlu sungkan. Tadi aku membeli banyak kok, jadi kau bisa memakannya. Atau kau mau makan ramen? Akan kubuatkan.." Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan diikuti oleh Miume. "Eh?"

"Terimakasih sudah mengizinkanku mampir, aku mau pulang." Gadis itu menunduk singkat dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu lalu keluar begitu saja. Naruto mengernyit heran, ada apa dengan gadis itu?

Naruto berjalan keluar dari apartemennya, berniat untuk melihat gadis itu, tapi ia terkejut melihat seseorang yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya berada didepannya, bertengkar dengan gadis yang baru keluar tadi. Lelaki yang bertengkar dengan Miume itu membawa seorang wanita di pelukannya yang tampaknya sedang mabuk.

"Kenapa kau bawa dia? Darimana saja kau?!" hardik Miume. Matanya memandang kesal, terlebih pada wanita di pelukan sang kakak. "Kau masih berhubungan dengan wanita rendah ini?"

"Diam kau jalang!"

Wanita didalam pelukan Sasuke menjambak rambut miume dan mendorongnya "Berani sekali _–hk–_ kau menghardik Sasuke-kun _–hk_ _–_ " Sasuke melerai dengan hanya menarik tangan wanita itu.

"Minggir kau!" lelaki yang membawa wanita itu masuk ke apartemennya diikuti Miume. Naruto tiba-tiba diam terpaku berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya melihat siapa orang yang menjadi tetangga serta kakak Miume tersebut.

 _'Uchiha sensei?'_

Apartemen Miume terdengar gaduh dan sesaat kemudian wanita yang tadi berada dalam dekapan Sasuke terdorong keluar.

"Pergi kau wanita penggoda, jangan datang lagi !" teriak Miume dari dalam apartemennya.

"Apa-apaan kau Miume?! Jangan urus urusanku, pergi kau!" Sasuke keluar dan menarik wanita berambut ungu itu. Sekilas melirik kearah Naruto yang membulatkan matanya, Shock.

"Ya tuhan Sasuke, bisakah sehari saja aku bisa tidur dengan tenang? Kau selalu membawa wanita ini kerumah dan kalian berisik. wanita ini menjijikkan." Tampak sangat jelas kalau gadis itu sangat tidak menyukai wanita didekapan sang kakak.

"Kalau begitu mati saja kau! Jadi kau bisa tidur dengan tenang. Dan tak perlu mengganggu hidupku."

 **PLAK !**

Satu tamparan dengan kerasnya mendarat dipipi Sasuke. Bekas merah sangat ketara/? di wajah pucatnya. Ia terkejut, wanita didekapannya terkejut dan begit7u pula dengan Naruto.

"Seharusnya kau bisa berfikir dengan lebih baik Sasuke, kau sudah dewasa disini dan kau masih membenciku? Aku bahkan tak tau apa yang kau benci dariku. Salah apa yang pernah ku buat padamu? _Hiks.._ Kalian sama saja, sama-sama biadap, rendah ! " Miume memaki dengan suara rendah, kata-kata itu keluar dari lubuk hatinya yang sudah sangat muak. Ia menangis lalu berlari keluar dan tak sengaja menabrak bahu Naruto yang masih shock.

"Miume!" Sasuke memanggil, matanya berpapasan dengan mata Naruto yang masih menatap kejadian didepannya tak percaya.  
Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh, seakan ingin mencabik orang yang tak ia harapkan kehadirannya itu.

"M-maaf,,, s-saya hanya berada disituasi yang t-tidak tepat." Tak tau harus bagaimana, Naruto mencoba untuk masuk kedalam apartemennya walaupun kakinya tak bisa ia paksakan untuk bergerak.

Didalam apartemennya Naruto terduduk.  
Bukankah lelaki itu adalah guru yang sangat dipuja disekolahnya? Tapi, kenapa sifatnya seburuk itu? Bahkan dengan tidak malunya bertengkar hebat dengan adiknya sendiri.  
Oh, mulai sekarang ia tidak akan pernah melihat seseorang hanya dari luarnya saja.

* * *

Miume berlari keluar, mengarah ketaman dibawah gedung. Bajunya basah –jelas saja, ia berlari menembus hujan-. Berhenti disalah satu bangku panjang yang ada di tepi taman dan terduduk disana. Air mata yang mengalir dimatanya menyatu dengan air hujan yang membasahinya.

Ia tak tau, bahkan tak pernah tau. Kesalahan fatal apa yang ia buat sehingga lelaki itu sangat membencinya? Apa karena ia telah diangkat sebagai anak oleh Kaa-san? Bukankah yang lain menyayanginya? Itachi saja begitu.

 **Itachi.**

Tiba-tiba perasaan rindu menjalar dihatinya ketika mengingat nama itu. Nama yang selalu memanja nya saat pertama kali kakinya menginjak kediaman Uchiha. Itachi mengatakan bahwa ia ingin mempunyai adik perempuan dan ketika Miume datang, ia sangat senang dan selalu bermain dengannya. Masa – masa yang menyenangkan.

 **Ah!**

Itu sudah 10 tahun yang lalu sejak Itachi memilih keluar dari rumah karena ingin menikahi seorang pemuda bernama Deidara. Fugaku dan Mikoto tidak menyetujui rencana Itachi dan mengecamnya, mereka tidak menyukai anaknya menjadi penyuka sesama jenis. Namun Itachi menolak dan pergi dari rumah –kabur dengan pemuda yang menjadi calonnya itu.

Hah, bukankah sejak saat itu Sasuke berubah? Ia lebih suka pergi untuk mabuk dan main perempuan. Dan setelah itu ia lebih suka menghina Miume –yang pada awalnya ia tak peduli ada anggota baru dirumahnya- .

 _Hhhaaah…_

Itu membuat kepala gadis itu terasa berat dan airmatanya mengalir deras.

 **Tes.. Tes..**

Gadis berambut raven itu mendongak saat merasakan tak ada air yang jatuh diatas kepalanya.  
Ia melihat Naruto sedang memayunginya dan menatapnya sendu. Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Hujan begini kau malah duduk ditaman. Kau bisa terserang demam."

"Apa maumu?!" ketus. Ia sedang tak ingin diganggu saat ini.

"Tidak ada." Mengambil tempat disamping Miume. "Aku tidak tau permasalahan kalian, kalau dibilang aku ini ikut campur ya bisa saja. Tapi aku tak bisa diam saja melihat seorang wanita dibentak seperti itu didepan mataku. Aku tau perasaan perempuan, karena aku juga mempunyai ibu yang seorang perempuan. Jadi aku hanya ingin menghiburmu sedikit.. yaah, walaupun aku tak tau apa permasalahan kalian." Naruto menggaruk pipinya. Ia menatap jalanan didepannya dengan tatapan sendu.

Sang gadis melirik. Ia menunduk kemudian. "Terimakasih… "

"t-tidak apa-apa kok." Menoleh kearah gadis disampingnya yang masih menangis. "Kau bisa pinjam bahuku, menangis saja." Dengan ragu menyandarkan kepala gadis itu dibahunya.

Terang saja, wanita itu langsung menangis sesegukan dibahunya, tak menolak. Setelah agak lama ia kembali tenang. Naruto masih menatap jalanan dengan tatapan sendu. Keheningan menghampiri mereka.

"Terimakasih." Miume membuka suara. Kepalanya masih setia berada dibahu Naruto, Naruto melirik sedikit. "Kenapa kau baik padaku? Padahal aku tak pernah baik kepadamu." Serunya, nada nya semakin mengecil.

"Yaah… bagaimana cara mengatakannya ya.." menghela napas. "Didalam kehidupanku yang membosankan ini, aku tidak tau bagaimana atau apa yang harus aku lakukan. Semua orang menjauhiku tanpa alasan yang jelas. Yah, mungkin kalau aku bisa berbuat sedikit lebih baik ada seseorang yang mengakuiku."

"ahahaha… tapi tidak apa-apa kok, aku hanya inin membantumu." Lanjutnya dengan cengiran khasnya.

Miume menaikkan kepalanya dan menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum tulus. Senyuman yang belum pernah ia beri pada siapapun. "Terima Kasih!" tulus. Nada itu terdengar sangat tulus.

Pipi Naruto menghangat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya. "A-ayo a-aku antar kembali keapartemenmu." Berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Miume. Tersenyum lembut, sangat tampan.

Miume menatap tanah dibawahnya, berfikir. Lalu dengan sedikit enggan ia meraih tangan Naruto dan mengikuti pemuda itu kembali ke apartemennya. Mungkin dengan sedikit memberikan ruang bercerita dengan lelaki ini tak ada salahnya juga. Naruto orang yang baik. Ia juga tampan. Miume tersenyum dalam perjalanan menuju apartemennya.

* * *

Cerita cinta itu tak tau dimulai dari mana kan? Mungkin saja saat ini cerita cintamu akan mulai berjalan saat ini, Miume. Siapa yang tau bukan? Cinta bisa datang kapan saja, dan pada siapa saja.  
Ah, mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau mulai berteman dengannya, Miume-san.

 **TBC**

 _Haloo..  
Maaf yaa, untuk chap 2 nya segini dulu, saya bingung mau ngetik apaan. Sebenarnya udah dibuat sih, tapi filenya hilang, FD saya kena virus T.T) _

_Makasih banyak , ternyata banyak yang review, yang nge-kritik juga banyak. Terimakasih banyak ! /sujud"_

 _Saya akan coba buat FFnya lebih baik buat seterusnya. Terimakasih buat yang sudah membaca maupun yang meninggalkan komentar.  
_ _Nah, bagi yang penasaran seperti apa Miume itu, bisa lihat di twitter saya. Saya akan coba membuat art Miume-san dan juga cover untuk Fanfic ini.  
_ _Dan maaf, untuk chap ini saya tidak membuat scene SasuNaru, lebih mengarah ke NaruMiu. Untuk Chap kedepan saya kasih spoiler deh, si Naru di rape sama Sasuke .. hihihihi.._

 _Maaf kepanjangan._

 _Akhir kata..  
Please Review…. _


	3. What are you doing sensei?

**_Update diusahakan dilakukan setiap 1 minggu sekali jika memungkinkan. Inspirasi datang saat membaca sebuah novel dan dari membaca beberapa fanfiksi yang lain._**

 ** _Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. this is just a Fanfiction for all fujodanshi fans._**

 ** _Rating : T+_**

 ** _Genres : Romance, Drama, Humor, School-Lif_** ** _e_**

 ** _Warning : Bad words,_** ** _M_** ** _isstypo, ORIGINAL CHARA,_** ** _OOC, AU, Yaoi, NaruxOC , Straight, Rape._**

 ** _Pairing : NaruMiu , SasuNaru_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Balasan review :**_

 **saniwa satutigapuluh** : _Ok, ini sudah lanjut yaa.. Sasu nya nanti bakalan suka kok sama Naru, tapi dengan proses yaa… Thanks sudah review ^^/_

 **Vincent Aresh :** _Ini sudah lanjut … Thanks sudah review ^^/_

 **Rainrhainyrianarhianie :** _Karena disini NaruMiu bukan Slight pair, mereka juga pair utama, tapiiii hanya untuk dibeberapa chap awal. Saya membuat mereka karena untuk mempermudah saya membuat konflik dalam cerita. Untuk paragrafnya sendiri akan saya perbaiki. Terimakasih kritik dan sarannya yaa ^^/_

 **nox hatake :** _Ini apa yaaa? Silah kan dibaca saja yaa… Ok, makasih sudah mau nungguin daannn…. Terimakasih sudah review ^^/_

 **Dahlia Lyana Palevi :** _Diusahain yaa… Karena saya ngetiknya diwarnet sih, jadi ga bisa lama-lama T.T Semoga chap yang ini bisa lebih panjang lagi. Thanks sudah review ^^/_

 **Andiiramayana :** Cinta apa yaa? Huhuhu, bisa dibilang begitu, tapi bsaya ingin membuat bcerita lebih rumit lagi nih /semoga bisa/ … Ini diusahakan panjang dari chap sebelumnya. Terimakasih sudah review ^^/

 **Aiko Michishige :** _Ini sudah lanjut… Makasih banyak,.. And thanks sudah review ^^/_

 **uchiha senju naru hime :** _Ini sudah diusahain update cepat yaa… Ada waktunya ^^ aaa… Terimakasih sudah review ^^/_

 **kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani :** _Disini Miunya udah punya tunangan loh sebenarnya, hayoo tebak siapa.. Terima kasih sudah review ^^/_

 **Yukayu Zuki :** _Hehe iya nih, baru belajar misahin antar adegan , huhuhu T.T ini sudah diusahain update kilat dan dipanjangin, sudah loh ngetik di warnet, banyak gangguannya /slap . Terimakasih sudah review ^^/_

 **Miyu Mayada :** _Dua – duanya.. /slap . ini sudah lanjut, terimakasih sudah review ^^/_

 **putri chan : :3 /**

 **choikim1310 :** _yaah begitulah.. nah itu benar, Naruto juga ada masalah dalam keluarganya, dan saya kasih bocoran deh, Naru juga punya kakak. Mereka kelas 3 SMA , Kelas yang diajar Sasuke itu kelas Miume, Naruto beda lagi, makanya Naruto tidak kenal dengan Sasuke. Thanks sudah review ^^/_

 **lila himeji :** _Summary yang saya buat itu salah, huhu.. Nanti diganti deh T.T Ini sudah update yaa, thanks sudah review ^^/_

 **yassir2374 :** I Nah, gimana yaa…? Silahkan dibaca kelanjutannya gimana bisa si Naru kena rape sama Sasuke.. Thanks sudah review ^^/

 **vira-hime :** _Hohoho.. Maaf, iya ini sudah lanjut yaa. Thanks sudah review ^^/_

 **choikim1310 :** _Nanti disini ada yang memperebutkan Naru kok, tapi tenang aja.. akan kelihatan seiring jalannya cerita.. hehehe .. TErimakasih sudah reviw ^^/_

 **Dede Da Vein :** _Huhuhu iyaa... gpp kok, cuma agak shock aja ada yg bashing chara, melalui pm fb pula xD Biasanya ga pernah / Ini sudah lanjut yaa.. Ga bakalan berhenti kok ^^ Thanks sudah review ^^/_

 **HiNa devilujoshi :** _Ini ada adegan SasuNarunya kok xD Ini sudah lanjut yaa.. Terimakasih sudah review ^^/_

 **YOSH!**

 _ **"Disini Naruto,Miume, Sakura, Sai dan yang lain berumur 18 tahun.  
Kelas Naruto dan Sakura tidak diajar oleh Sasuke.  
Sasuke hanya mengajar kelas Miume, ShikaKiba dan Sai.  
Disini Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama straight.**_

 _ **Kali ini sudut pandang Naruto** **."**_

 **Don't Like Don't Read ! Please Go Back !**

.

 **Achikochi**

.

.

.

 **Chapter** **3**

Sudah hampir 1 minggu Naruto tak berbicara dengan Miume, mereka berdua sama-sama sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Miume sibuk mengerjakan tugas musim dinginnya dan Naruto sibuk dengan kerja sampingannya. Dan lagi mereka tak bisa berbicara satu sama lain. Entahlah, sungkan mungkin.

Dan contohnya hari ini, Naruto sedang free dari kerja part time nya, berencana mengajak Miume untuk sekedar makan siang bersama, tapi apa daya kapal tak sampai, Miume sudah duluan diajak pergi oleh Karin sebelum Naruto sempat bertanya.

Menghembuskan nafas pelan, Naruto sibuk mengetik tugasnya di café itu, sesekali meminum coklat hangatnya yang tadi ia pesan pada salah satu maid –yang diantar plus dengan kerlingan genit maid bergigi ompong tersebut.  
Oh tidak, ia tidak sanggup kembali membayangkannya, maid itu mengerikan.  
Bagaimana bisa sebuah café ternama memperkerjakan karyawan seperi itu? Ia gagal paham.

 _Ok kembali ke topik._  
Naruto mencari beberapa topik berita yang akan ia bahas ditugasnya menggunakan wifi gratis di café itu. Ada yang gratis kenapa tak coba dimanfaatkan? Toh ia juga sama seperti kebanyakan remaja yang mencari gratisan. Semua yang gratis itu enak. Batinnya.

"Annoo….. boleh saya duduk disini?" sebuah suara datar berdendang _/bukan/_ , sebuah suara datar terdengar dari arah sampingnya.

Tak menoleh, Naruto melanjutkan mengetik. Pemuda berkulit pucat didepannya menatapnya dengan intents. "Kau tetangganya Miume bukan?"

Sontak Naruto menoleh kearah pemuda didepannya. Pemuda berkulit lebih pucat dari Miume. Ah, kenapa semenjak pindak sekolah semakin banyak manusia-manusia berkulit sepucat vampir yang bertemu dengannya? _(mau dong digigit vampir Sai /slap)_

"i..iyaa…"

"Ah benar. Aku Sai, kita bersekolah ditempat yang sama. " Sai tersenyum kecil.

"ah, ya." Naruto masih menatapnya bingung. Tampangnya tak lebih seperti **(O~O)**

"Miume cerita banyak tentangmu. Setelah melihat langsung, aku rasa ceritanya hanya setengah benar. Kau terlihat seperti orang tak terurus." Ekspresi Naruto langsung berubah drastis.

"Apa kau bilang? Demi kolor Guy-sensei yang juga berwarna hijau, kau bilang aku tak terurus? Beraninya kau! Ggrrrrrrrrr~~" matanya berapi /?

"Ah, ku rasa untuk yang ini Miume benar." Sai terlihat acuh melihat Naruto yang kesal. Ia malah memesan minuman pada Maid ompong yang Naruto bilang tadi. "Aku hanya ingin mengetahui, seperti apa orang yang bisa menarik hati Miume sehingga dia bisa terus tersenyum seperti itu."

"Eh?"

Sai tersenyum lagi. "Kau tampaknya orang yang menyenangkan."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tunggu dulu ! Kau…. Kau siapa nya Miume?" mengernyit bingung, masih dengan menatap bingung, ia menyeruput coklatnya yang sudah mendingin.

"Aku tunangannya." Naruto sukses tersedak coklat yang diminumnya. "Tapi hanya sebagai tunangan diatas kertas, kami tidak apa – apa. Kenapa denganmu?"

Pemuda berambut pirang terdiam. _Jadi Miume sudah punya tunangan ya?_  
Sai menerima minumannya yang barusan diantar oleh maid tadi. Meminumnya dengn khidmat/?

" Untuk orang sepertimu,tampaknya bisa menjaga Miume, tolong jaga dia ya. Terutama dari kakak laki-lakinya."

 _Sai tau tentang Uchiha sensei?_  
"K-kau tau tentang Uchiha sensei?"

"Aku selalu melihatnya berteriak pada Miume saat aku datang menjemput. Kukira mungkin aku tak bisa melawannya, tapi selama aku membantu Miume. Ia tak pernah melakukan hal yang lebih buruk. Aku hanya ingin kau menjaganya dari lelaki itu selama aku tak ada."

Naruto menatap kesamping sebentar lalu kembali pada pemuda didepannya. "Kau menyuruhku melakukan ini... k..kau tak takut aku atau dia saling jatuh cinta?"

Sai kembali tersenyum. " Aku dan Miume tak ada perasaan apa-apa, lebih bagus kalau kalian bisa saling jatuh cinta." Ia meneguk sekali lagi minumannya lalu berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku tak bisa lama-lama, aku ada tugas hari ini. Sampai jumpa Naruto-san, senang berbicara denganmu." Menunduk sekilas lalu berjalan pergi sampai menghilang di balik pintu café.

Belum sempat pemuda itu pemuda berkulit pucat itu sudah pergi. _Apa maksudnya?_

"Kukira ada sesuatu dengan mereka." Menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi. "Kenapa semenjak aku pindak ke Tokyo semakin banyak kejadian aneh yang terjadi? Apa orang-orang disini aneh semua" melirik maid bergigi ompong yang masih setia memandanginya. Ketika mata bertemu mata, maid itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Oh Tidakkk!

* * *

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.30 menit , namun pemuda berambut pirang itu sibuk tertawa heboh diapartemennya ketika ia menonton drama kocak yang tadi baru ia beli. Setengah badannya tergantung di sandaran kursi, kaki diatas dengan kepala dibawah. Sibuk mengunyah snack dengan posisi persis seperti menungging _(astagaa!)._

 **TING !**

Sebuah email masuk.  
Naruto membukanya. Dari sakura.

 _To : Me_  
 _From : Sakura-chan_  
 _Subject : Sasuke – sensei._  
 _Naruto. Aku bertemu dengan Uchiha sensei disebuah klub malam. Ah kau tau Naruto, dia sangat tampan! Ah~ Aku mencintainya!_

Pemuda itu langsung terjatuh dari posisinya ketika membaca email itu. Sakura berada di klub malam? Apa yang dia pikirkan sehingga mengikuti sensei pemarah itu sampai kesana?

Naruto mengirim email balasan pada Sakura, menanyakan posisi wanita berambut pink itu. Ketika kembali mendapat balasan ia dengan segera berangkat dengan motornya ke klub malam yang diberitahu oleh gadis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Klub malam yang umayan besar. Letaknya tak jauh dari pusat kota Tokyo. Tempatnya tak begitu buruk. Malam ini suasana klub terlihat ramai oleh pengunjung. Suara musik bergema dengan keras ketika Naruto masuk kedalam, membuat kepalanya terasa sakit. Ia celingak celinguk mencari wanita berambut pink disana, tapi tak ia temukan.

Melihat seorang lelaki berambut pantat ayam tengah duduk menopang kepala di meja bartender sana, Naruto dengan segera berjalan menuju meja itu. Ia merungut kesal. Berjalan dengan kaki terhentak menuju arah meja bartender.

"Hey Uchiha-sensei, apa kau melihat Sakura? Wanita berambut merah muda yang kemarin mengajakmu makan siang bersama?" belum sampai disana ia sudah berteriak heboh pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh sekilas, matanya menatap tajam. "Urusei, usuratonkachi !" merasa pusing dengan ulah memelukan pemuda yang sudah ada disampingnya.

"Senseeii !~ Katakan dimana dia ttebayoo!" Sasuke tak membalas, ia kembali menaruh kepalanya kembali keatas meja.

Naruto menoleh kepada bertender didepannya, mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan memperlihatkan gambar seorang gadis cantik pada bartender itu.

"Ettooo… sumimasen, apa ku melihat gadis ini tadi? Aku rasa dia berada disekitar orang ini tadi?" serunya.

"Gadis mana? Aku melihat banyak gadis hari ini." Pria dengan beberapa tindikan dihidung itu menoleh kelayar smartphone Naruto. "Oh, gadis ini. Aku melihatnya tadi. Dia pulang dengan seorang wanita **'berdada besar'** setelah mabuk karena melawan Sasuke minum wine." Ucapnya dengan menekankan kata 'berdada besar' dengan tampang mesumnya, tapi tampaknya bartender itu sudah mengenal Sasuke, buktinya ia mengetahui nama pemuda yang mabuk didepannya itu.

"Nani?" pemuda berambut pirang dengan cepat menoleh kearah Sasuke, menatap berang. "Teme sensei ! Kenapa kau mengajaknya minum wine? Dia tidak kuat minum ttebayo !"

Sasuke melirik dingin. "Dia yang menantangku brengsek!"

"CK!"

Lelaki bermata blue shappire mengeluarkan kembali smartphonenya dan mencoba menelpon Sakura. Setelah beberapa panggilan tak diangkat, ia kemudian mengirim sebuah email.

"Ah ya, kau mau minum apa? Kau tampaknya orang baru." Sang bartender bertanya ramah.

"Anoo.. tidak ! Aku tak minum." Ia memutar badan, berniat pulang. "Karena wanita yang kucari sudah pulang, kurasa tak ada gunanya aku berlama-lama disini. Terimakasih infonya." Menunduk sedikit.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Naruto kembali menoleh. "Kau kenal bukan dengan Sasuke? Bisa kau antar dia pulang?" bartender itu berbicara dengan tenang, menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya. Seketika tersenyum kepada seorang wanita yang datang mendekat kearah Sasuke dan membelai wajahnya. Naruto geli sendiri.

Naruto mengernyit tak suka, ia menatap Sasuke yang mengeram tak senang diganggu. "Kenapa harus aku? Bukankah dia biasa pulang sendiri?" melirik tajam.

"Pergi kau jalang! Jangan sentuh aku!" Sasuke mengumpat sambil mendorong tangan sang wanita dari wajahnya. Wanita itu memasang ekspresi kaget, lalu dengan enggan pergi menjauh.

"Biasanya adik perempuannya yang menjemputnya. Aku tak mau ambil resiko dia akan me-rape adiknya sendiri saat perjalanan pulang. Aku tau kebiasaannya." Terkekeh, mengejek Sasuke. "Yah ambil aman saja, berhubung kau kenal dengannya dan kau itu laki-laki jadi tak ada salahnya kan?"

"Kau menyuruhku pulang dengan bocah ini? Bodoh !" Sasuke meracau. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Maa~ maa~ Sasuke. "terkekeh geli ketika melihat teman yang sudah mabuk berat. "Ya dan kau, cepat bawa dia pulang. Akan lebih susah membawanya saat ia tertidur. " kembali mengambil beberapa gelas. "Kau tau rumahnya kan?"

Naruto menatap malas. "Apartemen kami bersebelahan"

Pein tersenyum "Kebetulan sekali! Aku sibuk jadi jaa~" menuang wine ke beberapa gelas. "Dan sampaikan salamku pada adiknya." Teriaknya ketika Naruto yang sudah pergi sambil membopong Sasuke.

* * *

Miume melirik jam dinding diatas lemarinya. Jam 2 malam. Ia tak bisa tidur karena insomnia sialan ini menyerang disaat yang tidak tepat. Mencoba menonton tv, namun tak ada tayangan bagus dini hari ini. Alhasil ia menyibukkan diri bermain dengan laptopnya.

Lelaki itu belum pulang ya? Batinnya.

Walaupun tak suka, namun ada sedikit tempat dihatinya yang mengkhawatirkan kakak angkatnya itu. Walaupun mencoba egois, dia masih bisa merasakannya. Tak salah juga, sudah hampir 12 tahun ia mengenal Sasuke –walaupun Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun baik padanya. Rasa sayang dengan orang terdekat itu selalu menyerang siapa saja bukan?

Pasti dia bermain dengan wanita lagi. Dasar lelaki brengsek itu. Batinnya kesal.

Mencoba untuk tak memperdulikan, ia kembali menenggelamkan diri dengan manga action yang tadi sempat ia baca di laptopnya. Kembali menyibukkan diri sendiri hingga mengantuk.

* * *

Naruto bersusah payah membopong tubuh Sasuke yang agak lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Sasuke masih dengan setianya mempertahankan egonya untuk tak mau dibopong dan masih menatap tajam pemuda berkulit tan disampingnya.

"Teme sensei! Kalau kau tak mau ya sudah ! Kau jalan sendiri saja. Aish… Yang benar saja, demi bentuk jelek Orochimaru sensei, ego burukmu itu lebih parah." Naruto melepaskan rangkulannya. "Kau jalan sendiri. Sudah baik aku mau aku membantumu!"

"Brengsek !" umpat Sasuke. Ia masih tak mampu mempertahankan jalan lurusnya dan malah bersandar ditembok disampingnya. Naruto sudah lebih dulu berjalan kearah lift dan masuk kedalamnya.

Walau tertatih, ia akhirnya masuk juga kedalam lift dan tepat memeluk punggung Naruto yang membelakanginya. Ia bisa merasakan kalau pemuda itu terkejut.

Pemuda berambut pirang memberontak, ia melotot horor dan refleks berteriak seperti gadis yang akan diperkosa _(astaga!)_. Lelaki dengan tubuh lebih tinggi darinya itu menyerukkan kepalanya ke leher Naruto, bernapas berat disana.

"O-oi… t-teme sensei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku! " berontak marah.

"Diam. Kali ini saja. Diam !" suaranya terdengar bergetar.

Naruto kembali terdiam. Merinding mendengar suara yang seperti ingin menangis itu. _Apa lelaki ini ingin menangis? Cengeng sekali_. Batin Naruto.

Walau merasa risih, Naruto mencoba untuk diam. Toh sensei itu tak melakukan hal aneh padanya. Yaaah…. Mungkin saja ia sedang banyak fikiran, makanya ia mabuk. Pikirnya mencoba positif.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya disekitar perut Naruto. Merasa risih, pemuda didekapannya kembali berontak. Namun dengan sigap Sasuke membalik tubuh Naruto menghadapnya dan menghimpitnya ke dinding lift, tangan kirinya menekan beberapa tombol lift –berniat membuat lift itu lama bergerak.

"T…T-teme ! Apa yang kau lakukan ?! Lepaskan aku ! K-kau gila ! " Naruto mencoba terus menunduk ketika Sasuke dengan liar menjilati lehernya. Ia mendorong-dorong bahu Sasuke.  
"–Akh !"

Sasuke tak peduli. Ia bahkan dengan sigapnya menggigit bahkan menghisap perpotongan leher dan bahu Naruto. Sebelah kaki Naruto ditarik agar terangkat dan menggantung di pinggangnya, memaksa pemuda didepannya untuk kembali membelalakkan mata kaget. Walaupun sudah sekuat tenaga Naruto mendorongnya, lelaki gila didepannya ini tetap lebih kuat.

Sekarang Sasuke menekan selangkangan Naruto dengan sebelah kakinya yang menyebabkan pemuda berkulit tan terkejut dan membuka mulutnya, memberinya kesempatan untuk memasukkan organ lunaknya ke mulut pemuda didepannya.

"T…t-temee! Mmmphh….. Lepaskan aku brengsek. Akh !... " Matanya membola. Tangan Sasuke sudah ada dibagian belakangnya. "LEPASKAN AKU! Aku ini laki-laki Brengsek ! Kau Hentai ! " ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika merasa tangan Sasuke yang sudah menyusup masuk ke tubuhnya dibalik pakaian yang dipakainya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke terdorong mundur dan memegang keningnya sambil bersandar di dinding di depan nya. Naruto mengantukkan kepalanya ke kepala Sasuke dengan sangat keras sehingga membuat mereka sama sama pening.

"TEME HENTAI ! APA YANG KAU FIKIRKAN? AKU INI LAKI-LAKI ! OTAKMU KAU TARUH DIMANA HAH!?" teriak Naruto marah. Wajahnya merah padam dengan napas yang terengah engah ..

 **.**

 **.**

 **TING !**

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu lift terbuka. Seorang gadis yang hendak masuk harus terdiam seketika saat melihat dua lelaki yang ada didepannya terengah-engah. Naruto juga terkejut, ia sibuk menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Naruto?"

.

Tanpa membalas, Naruto dengan cepat berjelan keluar menuju apartemennya dan masuk kedalam, meninggalkan Miume yang menatap mereka heran. Namun wanita itu kembali beralih melihat Sasuke yang bersandar dan tiba-tiba memeluk bahunya. Aroma alkohol terkoar jelas dari pemuda tampan itu.

"Oi baka Nii-san. Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Naruto? Kalian bertengkar?" Mengerutkan alisnya, Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih. Menghela napas berat dan dengan tertatih menarik Sasuke masuk kedalam apartemennya.

"Kau bertengak dengan wanita itu dan melampiaskannya pada Naruto? Wjahnya memerah tadi." Walaupun tau namanya, Miume tak sudi menyebut nama wanita yang hanya mempermainkan kakak angkatnya itu. Yah walaupun sang kakak senang main wanita, namun ia sangat mencintai seorang wanita berambut ungu yang senang main kertas itu.

"Sudah kubilang bukan, wanita itu pelacur murahan ! dia hanya mempermainkanmi nii-san !Setidaknya carilah wanita yang lebih baik yang bisa merubah sifatmu!" mendengus ketika merebahkan tubuh Sasuke keatas kasurnya. Ia dengan cepat membuka jaket dan sepatu sang kakak lalu cepat-cepat keluar. Ia tak mau berlama-lama disana.

 **…**

 **…**

Sasuke sedikit menyipit dan melirik kearah jendela kamarnya yang memperlihatkan sinar terang rembulan., lalu terlelap. Walaupun mabuk, ia bisa mengingat kejadian yang ia lakukan tadi bersama teman sang adik. Memalukan..  
Apa yang ia lakukan?

 **TBC :D**

 _ **Hallo...**_

 _ **Maaf ya, saya agak baperan akhir" ini /slap , maklumlah masa PMS /slap  
Ini sudah diusahain lanjut yah, tapi maaf kalau masih pendek. Saya gak bisa ngetik panjang-panjang T.T)  
Dan untuk chapter kedepannya, saya gak bisa update kilat yaa...  
Soalnya saya udah masuk sekolah. Kalau mau curcol nih, saya bisa update kilat karena libur sekolah karena asap U.U **_

_**Nah, segitu dulu yaa...  
Maaf banget kalau mengecewakan, saya belum pernah buat rating M sih xD  
No flame ya dan akhir kata..**_

 _ **Please review !**_


	4. Again?

_**Update diusahakan dilakukan setiap 1 minggu sekali jika memungkinkan. Inspirasi datang saat membaca sebuah novel dan dari membaca beberapa fanfiksi yang lain.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. this is just a Fanfiction for all fujodanshi fans.**_

 _ **Rating : T+**_

 _ **Genres : Romance, Drama, Humor, School-Life**_

 _ **Warning : Bad words,**_ _ **Misstypo, ORIGINAL CHARA,**_ _ **OOC, AU, Yaoi, NaruxOC , Straight, Rape**_ _ **(maybe LOL)**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Pairing : NaruMiu , SasuNaru**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Balasan review :_**

 **Lhacala :** _Gimana bilangnya ya… Untuk chap" awal main pairnya memang NaruxOC , tapi end tetap Sasunaru !_ _Thanks sudah review ^^/_

 **Yuyu :** _Diusahain lebih panjang nih,, Udah lanjut yaah .._ _Thanks sudah review ^^/_

 **Rainrhainyrianarhianie :** _iyaa.. Makasih kritikannya ya, membangun saya/? Hohoho… Disini Sai hanya sebagai peran pembantu /sai : apaan thor?/ , Iya, Sasuke suka sama Konan… Maaf ya kemarin saya agak sensian, maklum perempuan /oii!/  
_ _Thanks sudah review ^^/_

 **choikim1310 :** _Iyaa, saya tinggal di Daerah Sumatera, tepatnya Pekanbaru… Iya nih, Sasuke cinta mati sama Konan. Gimana yaaa? Coba baca aja deh xD_ _Thanks sudah review ^^/_

 **shirota strain :** _*Blushing hhahahaha /error…_ _Thanks sudah review ^^/_

 **xxxSN :** _Untuk chap" awal main pairnya memang NaruxOC , tapi end tetap Sasunaru !_ _Thanks sudah review ^^/_

 **avyiceheart :** _Aaaaa….. Arigatou ! Seneng banget ada yang gak benci lihat OC nya /nangis terhura/plak/ okeh okehh.._ _Thanks sudah review ^^/_ _*Warm Hug_

 **YOSH!**

 ** _Disini Naruto,Miume, Sakura, Sai dan yang lain berumur 18 tahun._** _ **  
**_ ** _Kelas Naruto dan Sakura tidak diajar oleh Sasuke._** _ **  
**_ ** _Sasuke hanya mengajar kelas Miume, ShikaKiba dan Sai._** _ **  
**_ ** _Disini Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama straight._** ** _  
Umur Sasuke 21 tahun._**

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read ! Please Go Back !**

.

 **Achikochi**

.

.

.

 **Chapter** **4**

Pagi ini terasa sangat dingin. Salju-salju berjatuhan kebumi, mewarnai setiap sudut kota dengan warna putih. Semuanya tertutup salju, tak terkecuali kendaraan yang orang-orang taruh didepan rumahnya. Pasti akan susah mengeluarkannya dari timbunan salju.

Untuk pagi ini, Sasuke dengan susah payah bangun ndengan kepala yang sakit –akibat terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi alkohol tadi malam. Ia mencuci wajahnya dan memakai sweater biru tuanya dan syal kesukaannya keluar rumah. Miume yang sedang memakan roti itu hendak bertanya, namun ia urungkan ketika melihat muka kusut sang kakak dan tatapan kosongnya.

 **.**

 **RING!**

 **.**

Suara dering telepon membuyarkan lamunan wanita bersurai raven itu, tepat berbunyi setelah Sasuke keluar.

Mencoba mengabaikan, namun dering telepon itu terus berbunyi tak sabar. Dengan enggan, Miume beranjak sambil mengoceh tak jelas. Siapa yang menelpon pagi-pagi begini?

"Moshi-moshi?"

 _"Dimana Sasuke!?_ " terkejut. Ia langsung menjauhkan ganggang telepon itu dari telinganya dan menatapnya sekilas sebelum kembali menaruhnya ketelinganya. Belum apa-apa suara seseorang ditelepon itu sudah membuatnya kesal.

"Mau apa kau!?" serunya tak suka, seketika berkacak pinggang, angkuh.

 _"Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengannya. Dimana dia?!"_ seru suara deseberang sana tak sabaran.

Miume mengertakkan gigi-giginya. Kesal dengan attitude wanita di telepon. "Dia sudah pergi keluar barusan ! Kau, menjauhlah dariny–"

 **–TUTTT… TUUUTT…**

Sambungan langsung diputus sebelum Miume sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya. Ia menutup ganggang telepon dengan keras. Marah diperlakukan begitu. Mendesiskan kata Brengsek sebelum kembali ketempat duduknya.

Wajar saja kan kalau ia tak menyukai wanita yang barusan menelpon? Toh wanita itu tak punya sopan santun yang baik kepada orang lain. Cih!

 _Oh Miume, tak sadarkah kau dengan dirimu sendiri?_

* * *

' _Hari ini aku tak bisa datang kerumahmu Naruto. Salju disini turun dengan lebatnya. Yaah kau tau kan kalau aku tak tahan dingin, jadi aku tak bisa keluar rumah. Jadi maaf, kau saja yang membeli pakaian-pakaian itu. Sekali lagi maaf naruto !'_

Naruto berdecak pelan begitu membaca sebuah email yang dikirim Gaara di Handphonenya, sementara tangannya sibuk mengaduk minumannya.  
Hari ini ia berencana pergi membeli beberapa jaket bersama Gaara, namun yang terjadi adalah Gaara yang tak bisa keluar. Haaaahh~ apa benar ia harus membeli semua pakaian itu sendirian?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto buru-buru masuk kedalam sebuah toko karena salju turun dengan lebatnya. Matanya menyusuri isi dalam toko itu. Sesekali mendengus saat tak mendapati baju dan jaket yang ia inginkan saat melihat-lihat pajangan-pajangan yang ada ditoko tersebut. Ah, ia begitu malas berjalan keluar ditengah hujan salju begini.

Tersenyum pada pemilik toko saat ia tak mendapati apa yang ia mau di toko tersebut. Keluar dan berdiri didepan pintu lalu menatap ke langit. Tak ada tanda-tanda salju akan berhenti. Ia lalu menoleh kearah jalan didepannya, berniat ingin melanjutkan jalannya.

Seketika matanya membola ketika melihat seorang berambut raven berjalan cepat diseberang jalan sana. Selang beberapa detik wajahnya memerah saat kembali mengingat kejadian memalukan yang menimpanya di lift semalam. Ayolah, demi dada besarnya Tsunade-baachan, itu adalah kenangan terburuknya.

Mencoba untuk melupakannya, ia kembali berjalan kearah toko lain yang ada disepanjang jalan itu dengan wajah merah padam.

* * *

Naruto tak lagi menaiki motor kesayangannya hari ini. Jalanan licin membuatnya takut untuk berkendara. Gaara sudah mengambil bajunya yang Naruto beli di salah satu toko didekat rumah lelaki dengan tatto **Ai** dijidat lebarnya _/plak/_ itu.

Diperjalanan pulang keapartemennya, Naruto mengingat perkataan Gaara tadi saat ia berkunjung kerumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 _"Kudengar kakakmu ada dijepang saat ini.'_

 _Gaara berucap sambil menyeruput coklat panasnya. Naruto menoleh dari acara menonton TV, tiba-tiba merasa sangat antusias._

 _"Benarkah? Darimana kau tau?"_

 _Memutar bola matanya, Gaara mengeluarkan smartphonenya. "Orang itu mengirim foto di Instagram nya dengan caption 'Finally in Japan!' . Otomatis kakakmu pasti ikut bersamanya. Astaga Uzumaki, umurmu berapa sekarang ?! Cobalah sesekali memainkan sosial media walaupun kau tak suka. Kadang itu bermanfaat buatmu !" melirik Naruto tajam, mencemeeh._

 _Naruto mendengus. Aku bukan makhluk narsis metroseksual sepertimu yang suka berfoto dan memasukkannya ke Ig. Dengan pose poker face segala. Apa-apaan itu?" menyentil bahu Gaara disampingnya. "Lagian aku lihat itu di Hpnya Neji. Menggelikan"_

 _"sialan kau! Itu iseng." Siku empat muncuk didahi lelaki berambut merah. "Ah sudahlah, Serius Uzumaki !"_

 _Naruto masih juga memasang tampang mengejek membuat wajah lelaki berambut merah sama merahnya dengan rambutnya. "Jadi,.. kau tau dimana mereka? " mata Naruto kembali berbinar ketika kembali mengingat sang kakak. Berita mengenai kembalinya sang kakak ke Jepang membuat hatinya berdebar._

 _Mengangkat kedua bahunya dan kembali menyeruput coklat hangatnya. "Ia tak memberi tahukan tempatnya. Tapi dari yang aku lihat dari gambar ini, kurasa mereka ada di Hokkaido"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **.**

 **Ah !**

Sudah lama rasanya ia tak bertemu dengan sang kakak. Terakhir kali…. Umm….. ah! Saat ia berkunjung kerumah sang kakak yang tepat saat itu tengah beres-beres, mengatakan kalau ia akan pergi ke Amerika karena suatu hal.

Naruto tak protes. Ia dengan polosnya hanya bertanya kapan sang kakak akan datang kembali ke Jepang. Namun hanya dibalas dengan senyuman aneh sang kakak.

 _'Aku tak tau pasti, tapi yang jelas saat aku kembali, kau harus menjadi Orang . hhahahaa.. '_

Kata-kata terakhir sang kakak ketika akan berangkat di Bandara. Naruto tak begitu mengerti arti kata-kata itu sampai sekarang.

 **.**

Naruto tersenyum sedih ketika mengingatnya. Namun ia tersadar ketika kakinya tersandung sebuah kursi panjang. Tanpa sadar kakinya sudah membawanya kembali ke perempatan jalan menuju apartemennya.

Menghembuskan napas berat, ia berjalan melintasi beberapa jalan setapak dan keluar disebuah hutan yang ia tau berada tak jauh dari pusat toko yang pertama ia masuki tadi. Terhenti ketika melihat Sasuke tengah berdiri dengan wanita berambut ungu –wanita yang pernah ia bawa dulu- di sudut sana.  
Ia terpaku, kebetulan macam apa lagi ini?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Disana Sasuke menatap sendu wanita didepannya.

"kukira tak ada yang salah dengan hubungan kita selama ini. Kau dan aku tak pernah bertengkar bukan?" Ucap Sasuke pelan.

Wanita didepannya menutup mata dan menunduk. Mencoba menetralkan emosinya yang mau meledak. "Memang tak ada permasalahan yang berarti." Membuka matanya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa?"

Mengalihkan pandangannya seraya mengambil napas berat dan mengeluarkannya dengan frustasi. Berharap semua yang ada dikepalanya ikut terbuang keluar. Tubuh wanita itu bergetar.

"Konan?"

"Sudah kubilang kalau hubungan kita ini tidak sehat Sasuke! Sudh berapa kali aku bilang?! Kemana perginya otak jeniusmu itu?" seru wanita itu emosi. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah mata Sasuke.

"Apanya yang tidak sehat Konan? Aku mencintaimu, itu yang kau bilang tidak sehat?!–"

" –Tapi aku tidak Uchiha!"

Sasuke Shock. Begitupun Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Menghembuskan nafas. "Sejak awal aku tak pernah menyukaimu, sekalipun tidak. Semua hubungan yang kulakukan denganmu itu hanya sebagai kesenangan fisik semata. Berkencan dengan mu, berhubungan badan, itu hanya sebagai kesenangan fisik bagiku Uchiha. Aku tak pernah sekalipun menyukaimu!" Sasuke makin membatu mendengar ucapan wanita didepannya. Semilir angin musim dingin denggerakkan surai ravennya, ikut membekukan suasana.

"Hubungan ini yang kubilang tidak sehat. Kau mencintaiku, tapi aku tidak. Karena aku masih memikirkan perasaanmu, jadi aku ingin kita berhenti disini Sasuke."

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Sasuke masih menatap tak percaya, matanya sekarang mulai berkaca-kaca. Tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya saat ini.

"K-kau …. Kau bercanda bukan?"

"Sudahlah Uchiha! Tak perlu basa basi lagi. Kalau kita lanjutkan semuanya, bukan hanya kau yang akan merasa sakit, tapi aku juga.."

Konan menunduk, matanya menatap kesamping. Ia frustasi, pemuda didepannya frustasi, dan author juga /plak, ganggu suasana aja lu !/  
Sedetik kemudian Konan berjlan melewati Sasuke. "Sampai jumpa lagi Sasuke" dan berjalan untuk benar-benar pergi dari sana.

Sasuke terdiam, terlalu shock sampai tak mampu berfikir akan berbuat apa. Lidahnya mendadak terasa kelu. Ia membiarkan saja wanita itu berjalan melewatinya dan pergi menjauh.

Sepedih inikah perpisahan itu?

* * *

Naruto membeli beberapa minuman dan cemilan di Supermarket dibawah apartemennya. Mendadak tenggorokannya terasa haus dan mengering. Berjalan membawanya ke meja kasir.

 **TAK !**

Dua botol bir diletakkan dengan begitu saja disampingnya, ia menoleh.

Sasuke menatap kosong kearah botol-botol itu. Kasir didepan mereka menghitung harga belanjaan mereka. Keheningan melanda seketika.

"Kau…. Ingin minum-minum lagi sensei?" tanya naruto ragu-ragu. Sasuke tak merespon. Tak mendengar atau pura-pura tak mendengar, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang tau.

Membawa bir-birnya pergi setelah dibayar, Sasuke bahkan menabrak seseorang yang berjalan hendak masuk ke Supermarket itu. Ia menghisap sebatang rokok, ia harus tenang malam ini.

Naruto diam sampai seseorang datang menepuk bahunya. Ia menoleh, tampak Sai sedang menatapnya.

"Ada apa dengan lelaki itu?" tanyanya pelan. Menatap polos.

"Sai? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" serunya heran.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali aku bertemu denganmu Naruto-san. Annoooo… bisakah kau berikan ini pada Miume? Aku berkelahi dengannya tadi, jadi aku ingin memberinya ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Aku tak sanggup bertemu dengannya sekarang. Niatnya aku hanya ingin memberinya ini dan meletakkannya didepan pintunya, tapi untunglah ada kau Naruto-san." Menyerahkan sekotak kado dan setangkai mawar putih.

"Chotto ttebayo Sai, k-kenapa harus aku? Kau beri saja sendiri hadiahmu, nanti dia salah paham. Kau laki-laki bukan? Bersikap gentle lah ! " Naruto menolak.

"Untuk kali ini saja Naruto-san," Naruto menghela napas, lalu mengangguk malas. "Terima kasih Naruto-san, kau memang baik, katakan padanya aku minta maaf dan menunggunya besok di café biasa jam 8"  
Sai tersenyum manis. Mengucapkan banyak terima kasih lalu pamit untuk pulang.

Naruto melihat kado ditangannya. Hhhaaaahh~ apa boleh buat lah. Semuanya akan ia antar setelah ia menaruh semua belanjaannya ke apartemennya.

* * *

 **TING TONG !**

Bel berbunyi di kediaman Uchiha. Tapi, sampai berapa lama Naruto akan terus membunyikan bel itu? Tak ada satupun sahutan dari dalam. Untuk yang kelima kalinya ia membunyikan bel dan tetap tak ada sahutan, ia berfikir akan memberinya besok pagi saja.

Namun saat Naruto berbalik, pintu apartemen itu terbuka.

"Konan?"

Naruto kembali menoleh, tampak Sasuke dengan mata sayu dan hanya menggunakn dalaman menatap kearahnya. Naruto menhan napas selama 5 detik.

"Mau apa kau?" desisnya tajam.

Naruto beringsut mundur. Takut dengan tatapan orang didepannya. "Annooo…. Aku hanya ingin memberikan titipan pada Miume." Ucapnya pelan. Merinding takut.

Ia fikir Sasuke akan memarahinya habis-habisan karena mengganggunya,... tapi diluar dugaannya. Sasuke menyuruhnya masuk.

"Masuk, letakkan didalam." Serunya dan berjalan masuk.

Naruto dengan ragu mengikuti Sasuke masuk, perasaannya sedikit asing dengan apartemen ini walaupun apartemen yang ia masukkan ini sangat rapi. Naruto melihat sebuah meja diruang tamu dan berniat menaruh kotak kado itu disana.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan dari arah didnding dapur, tangannya memegang gelas berisi minuman ber-alkohol.

Setelah menaruh barang titipan itu Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ingin keluar, prediksinya Miume tak ada dirumah saat ini. Mungkin keluar sebentar, entahlah ia juga tak tau.

Tiba-tiba sebuah air berbau alkohol tersiram kearahnya, ia terkejut dan mengeram marah. Apa-apaan orang itu? Menyiramnya dengan minuman keras.

"TEMEE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SIALAN? Kenapa kau menyiramku?"

 **BANG!**

Naruto terjatuh ke lantai. Kedua pergelangan tangannya dicengkran oleh kedua tangan Sasuke. Pemuda tampan itu menindih tubuhnya ke lantai. Pemuda itu menatapnya kosong.

"A-apa apaan kau teme?" Sasuke terdiam, Naruto terfikir sesuatu. "Lepas! Aku tak mau jadi pelampiasanmu ! Lepaskan aku sialan !" teriak Naruto. Ingatan tentang kejadian di lift itu membuat kepalanya berasap.

Sasuke menulikan telinganya. Ia tiba-tiba saja memeluk erat pemuda didepannya. Sontak Naruto kaget, tantu saja. Pemuda diatasnya ini sudah gilakah?  
Ah, itu tak penting, yang penting sekarang ia bisa lepas dari pemuda sinting diatasnya ini.

"Oi brengsek! Lepaskan aku!" Naruto berontak kembali.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Naruto. Tiba-tiba menyeret pemuda itu dengan sadisnya diatas lantai sampai ke kamarnya dan langsung melemparnya keatas kasur. Belum beberapa detik, lelaki itu sudah kembali menindihnya dan mengikat kedua tangannya dengan menggunakan tali… _tambang?_

"O-oi brengsek lepaskan aku! DEMI TUHAN TEME, APA YANG INGIN KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU?! LEPASKAN AKU!" Naruto berteriak kalap. Ia sangat ketakutan saat ini. Pemuda didepannya ini gila, sinting, brengsek, jahanam… ah dia tak tau apa lagi yang bisa menggambarkan pemuda gila didepannya ini.

Merasa telinganya sakit, Sasuke mengambil sebuah dasi yang terletak diatas meja dan mengikatnya mengitari mulut Naruto. Ia lalu mencium pemuda dibawahnya itu mulai dari kening turun ke pipi dan kemudian ketelinganya.

"Kalau kau diam saja dan tak berteriak seperti wanita yang akan diperkosa, kau tak akan kubuat seperti ini." Dan tangan sasuke langsung saja meremas bagian bawah Naruto yang menyebabkan pemuda dibawahnya berteriak kaget.

Sasuke seperti kehabisan akal, ia mencium dan menjilati bahkan mengulum telinga pemuda dibawahnya yang masih sibuk menggerak-gerakkan kakinya. Dengan perlahan sebelah tangannya memeluk pemuda yang menangis itu erat, sebelah tangannya lagi masuk menyusuri badan pemuda dibawahnya itu, masih mencoba memberi rangsangan lebih pada tubuh sensitif.

Naruto terisak. Ia masih takut dengan apa yang pemuda diatasnya itu lakukan.

Sasuke tiba-tiba terhenti, ia menatap tanda kemerahan dileher kiri Naruto. Ia ingat tanda itu, bukankah ia yang meninggalkannya semalam?

Sasuke mengelusnya perlahan. Matanya menatap sendu. Jemarinya yang tadi masuk kedalam baju Naruto keluar lagi dan mulai mengelus bekas bitemark itu. Mengelusnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Maaf untuk yang semalam dan hari ini, tapi aku tak bisa berhenti. Kau coba untuk menikmatinya, aku tak bisa berhenti, tak untuk saat ini. " Naruto membeku. Lelaki ini sebenarnya sadar? Jadi…..  
"Konan…."

Naruto kembali membeku. Matanya terbelalak. Jadi benar, lelaki ini melihatnya sebagai wanita berambut ungu tersebut saat sedang mabuk. Benar-benar… aaghhh!

Oh tuhan, kenapa ia selalu mengalami nasib buruk seperti ini semenjak pindah sekolah? Terlebih dengan pemuda diatasnya ini. Ia mengutuk didalam hati.

"Tadaima!" sebuah seuara terdengar dari arah luar. Naruto terkejut. Itu suara Miume. Wanita itu sudah pulang.

"Eh? Kado?" Miume heran melihat kado yang terletak diatas meja di ruang tamu. Ia melihat kearah kamar sang kakak yang tertutup dan berjalan mendekat.

"Sasuke, kado siapa ini?" teriaknya dari arah luar, mulai mendekat kearah pintu itu. Naruto melihat pemuda diatasnya dengan gugup. Pemuda itu hanya menatap lurus kearah matanya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya histeris ketika melihat Sasuke menyeringai padanya.

 **BAM !**

"Eh, Sasuke?"

 **TBC**

 _Kabur aah sebelum kena bully._

 _Demi apa, untuk chap ini otak saya sedang buntu berfikir. xD *wush_

 _So review and no flame yaa.._  
 _Thank you /_


	5. Deidara? Itachi?

**_Update diusahakan dilakukan setiap 1 minggu sekali jika memungkinkan. Inspirasi datang saat membaca sebuah novel dan dari membaca beberapa fanfiksi yang lain._**

 ** _Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. this is just a Fanfiction for all fujodanshi fans._**

 ** _Rating : T+_**

 ** _Genres : Romance, Drama, Humor, School-Life_**

 ** _Warning : Bad words, TYPO, ORIGINAL CHARA,_** ** _OOC_** ** _, AU, Yaoi, , Straight, Rape_** ** _(maybe LOL)._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **YOSH!**

 _ **Disini Naruto,Miume, Sakura, Sai dan yang lain berumur 18 tahun.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kelas Naruto dan Sakura tidak diajar oleh Sasuke.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sasuke hanya mengajar kelas Miume, ShikaKiba dan Sai.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Disini Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama straight.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Umur Sasuke 21 tahun.**_

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read ! Please Go Back !**

.

 **Achikochi**

.

.

.

 **Chapte** **r 5**

 **BAM !**

"Eh, Sasuke?" Miume sedikit mengernyit ketika melihat Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada sambil meniduri sebuah gundukan besar dibawah selimut. Ia mengeram marah.

"Ada apa?" serunya kasar.

"Apa itu?" Miume menurunkan kado didepan dadanya, menunjuk gundukan besar itu dengan dagunya. "Itu orang bukan?" berujar tak peduli. Ia menunjukkan sebuah kotak kado ditangannya.

"Kado siapa ini? Untukku kan?" serunya lagi, Sasuke tak menjawab sekalipun. Lelaki itu menatapnya tajam, ia menghimpit tubuh dibawahnya dengan lebih keras membuat Naruto menyumpah dalah hati. Tubuhnya terasa sakit, tapi ia tak mungkin berteriak. Oh tidak, Terima kasih. Ia tak mau kepergok dengan posisi yang tidak etis seperti ini.

Miume mengulum bibir ketika tak mendapat respon apa-apa dari sang kakak. Ia mencium bau-bau aneh dari kamar itu. Menatap dengan tajam. "Kau mabuk lagi?"

Sasuke diam, ia memegang keningnya.

Karena tak mendapat respon apa-apa dari Sasuke, gadis itu berbalik pergi keluar. "Ini kado untuk ku kan? Aku ambil. Dan lagi, cobalah untuk tidak terlalu berisik. Aku malu suara kalian sampai terdengar ke apartemen Naruto."

 _Oh Miume, tak tau kah engkau bahwa yang ada dibawah selimut itu adalah orang yang kau bilang barusan?_

Berbalik dan keluar. Berbicara dengan pria mabuk pasti tak akan pernah nyambung, lebih baik ia pergi saja. Menutup pintu dengan keras dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kesofa diruang tengah dan menghidupkan TV dengan suara lumayan besar. Berusaha memendam pendengarannya dari suara-suara aneh yang akan timbul nantinya. Toh, walaupun terbiasa, ia terkadang jijik juga.  
Membuka bungkusan kado yang ternyata adalah sebuah boneka dengan secarik kertas ditangannya. Ia membaca surat itu dan tersenyum tipis.

"Sai…"

 **.**

 **.**

Didalam kamar, Sasuke menarik timbunan selimut tebal. Tampak Naruto dengan muka sangat merah dan menatapnya tajam. Tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh keringat karena kepanasan. Air matanya sudah mengering dikedua pipinya. Bibirnya memucat karena ikatan dasi sial itu terlalu kuat mengikat mulutnya.

Karena iba, Sasuke melepas ikatan itu dan langsung saja Naruto mengeram dan menyumpahinya. "Sialan kau. Itu sakit brengsek!"

Naruto menghadap kesamping, ia sudah pasrah. Tenaganya terkuras habis.

Sasuke menatap wajah sang pemuda dibawahnya sebentar, lalu menarik dagu itu dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir pemuda itu. Ciuman terjadi diantara dua orang berjenis kelamin sama yang baru kenal –sebenarnya tidak, mereka hanya pernah bertemu, bukan kenalan.

 **TES !**

Naruto yang tadinya menutup matanya karena pasrah, harus kembali membukanya ketika merasa ada setetes cairan jatuh ke pipi kanannya, disusul oleh tetes-tetes yang lain.

Sasuke mengangkat kepala. Matanya berair, mengalir menuju dagu dari sudut terluar mata. Naruto terkejut, tentu saja. Keheningan menyapa seketika. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Sasuke-nii ! Aku keluar sebentar!" Miume memecah keheningan dengan berteriak dari luar, disusul dengan bunyi pintu dibuka dan kemudian ditutup kembali.

Keheningan masih tinggal setelah Miume pergi. Kedua pemuda dengan warna rambut berbeda masih mempertahankan posisi mereka dan masih dengan saling menatap.

Sasuke tiba-tiba beranjak dari atas tubuh Naruto, ia menarik tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangan Naruto –yang meninggalkan bekas memerah yang masih ketara, menunjukkan seberapa keras usaha pemuda itu untuk melarikan diri.

Bingung, tentu saja. Tiba-tiba saja sikapnya berubah seperti itu. Apa jangan-jangan lelaki itu punya kepribadian ganda? Berubah-ubah setiap waktu? Jika iya, ok itu mengerikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Akhir tahun.

Sekolah Naruto mengadakan rapat dan mengharapkan semua muridnya datang kesekolah. Dan membuat Naruto lagi-lagi mengumpat, musim dingin ini harusnya ia lebih asik dirumah, bukan sibuk dengan acara yang entah apa disekolahnya.

Jam istirahat makan siang. Kiba mengajak Naruto untuk makan siang bersama di atap sekolah. Berjalan berdua menuju atap dengan sesekali candaan. Naruto menoleh kedepannya, tampak Miume hendak memanggilnya namun ia terkejut dan langsung menarik Kiba pergi dari sana. Ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu salah satu –atau bahkan kedua orang bermarga Uchiha itu. Kejadian beberapa bulan lalu membuatnya trauma.

Miume yang terkejut melihat sikap Naruto hanya terdiam. Bingung.

"Apaan sih Naruto?" Kiba mengernyit bingung melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba menarik tangannya.

"I-ie…. Aku hanya sedang lapar, jadi ingin cepat, eheheheheheeh …. " Naruto cengengesan dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kedua pemuda itu berjalan cepat menuju atap dan menaiki tangga, membuka pintu penghubung ke beranda dan disana mereka melihat Choji, Shikamaru dan Shino yang saling membuka kotak bekal masing-masing.

Shikamaru menoleh dan menatap Kiba, namun pemuda yang selalu membawa anjing itu mengelihkan kepalanya, wajahnya perlahan menjadi memerah. Naruto mendekat kearah rombongan itu.

"Boleh kami bergabung?" Choji mengangguk sambil mengunyah makanannya. Naruto mendekat dan kembali menarik kiba untuk duduk disebelahnya. "Dimana Gaara?"

Tersadar ketika tak mendapati teman berambut merahnya tak tampak disana, sudah hampir 5 hari ia tak melihatnya, terakhir saat pemuda itu datang keapartemen nya dan mereka merayakan Natal bersama-sama.

"Dia pergi bersama mengurus acara Tahun baru sekolah." Jawab Choji. Memasukkan kembali beberapa makanan ringan ke mulutnya. "Aku heran, untuk apa kita dibawa untuk bersekolah lagi selama 1 minggu ini? Ini musim dingin, aku kedinginan. Sekolah ini tidak normal." Melanjutkan sambil mengunyah makanannya.

Ah ya Naruto baru ingat, Gaara adalah wakil ketua OSIS, pasti sibuk sekali dalam mengurus acara untuk malam tahun baru yang akan dilaksanakan 2 hari lagi. Mereka bersekolah seminggu ini untuk mempersiapkan festival sekolah yang akan dilaksanakan pada malam tahun baru.

Kiba menoleh kearah Shikamaru yang dengan tenang memakan makanannya. "Hey kau, bukannya kau itu ketua OSIS? Kenapa kau malah santai disini?" serunya dan sukses membuat Naruto menoleh juga.

"Mendokusei. Tugasku udah selesai, hanya tinggal menunggu tugas baru dari Kurenai sensei." Ia mendengus, Kiba menoleh lagi kearah lain. Shikamaru melirik dari ekor matanya.

"Hhaaaahh!~~ Party sekolah tahun ini pasti banyak wanita cantik. Sakura-chan saja ikut dalam cheerleaders untuk pembukaan acara, Hinata juga pasti ikut. Ah aku tak sabar." Naruto tersenyum nakal memikirkan bahwa akan banyak gadis seksi saat acara party itu. Ia membuka kotak bekal yang ia bawa masih sambil tersenyum.

 **BLAM !**

Semua yang ada disana menoleh dan tampak Gaara yang berdiri didepan pintu dengan wajah sedikit cemas. Ia menatap Naruto dan kiba secara bersamaan. Yang lain hanya menatap bingung.

"Kita kekurangan pelayan untuk maid café." Serunya.

Shino sibuk dengan serangga-serangganya tak peduli. Choji hanya mangut-mangut sambil memakan keripik kentangnya. Shikamaru menguap bosan.

"Jadi?" tanya Kiba.

"Kurenai sensei menyuruhku mencari pengganti gadis-gadis."

"Ya cari saja!" Kiba tampak tak peduli. Ia kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Gadis-gadis kelas 3 semuanya sudah mempunyai bagian di acara masing-masing, beberapa ada yang tidak ikut diacara ini, dan café yang sudah disiapkan jadi kosong, hanya ada 3 maid disana. Kami membutuhkan 6 lagi. Dan Shikamaru, bagaimana kalau kita membuat sebuah café crossdresser? Aku kira itu akan menarik perhatian, ku rasa, bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Aku rasa itu menarik. Kau urus saja, sisanya serahkan padaku." Shikamaru menguap bosan, ia menutup kotak bekalnya dan menyandarkan diri kedinding dibelakangnya. Mencoba untuk tidur.

"Crossdreser? Siapa orang-orangnya? tanya Naruto.

"Aku sedang mencari pemuda yang cocok." Jawab Gaara. Menatap intents.

"Kenapa bukan butler saja? Kenapa harus crossdresser?"

Gaara menghela nafas. Matanya terlihat tajam/? " Tema kali ini maid, karena rata-rata yang bersekolah disini adalah laki-laki, jadi tidak akan mungkin akan menarik perhatian mereka jika banyak butler yang melayani mereka." Shikamaru menatap intens lalu juga beralih menatap Kiba dan Naruto. Tampaknya ia mengerti tanpa harus pemuda berambut merah itu jelaskan. Yang lain menatap Naruto secara bersamaan, mengikuti arah pandang Shikamaru.

Merasa paham, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya ."Kenapa menatapku? Tidak ! Tidak ! Kalian tidak berfikir kalau aku yang menjadi crossdresser itu bukan? Aku tak mau memakai pakaian wanita, itu memalukan!" serunya, menolak dengan tegas. "Kenapa harus aku?"

"Ahahahahhaahhaha... Aku rasa memang sudah kodratmu untuk menjadi wanita. Ahahahahahahhaaa..." Kiba mentertawakannya, mengejek.

"Aku rasa kau juga bisa untuk menemani Naruto, kau juga mempunyai wajah yang cantik." Shikamaru menatap Kiba, otomatis lelaki dengan tato segitiga terbalik diwajahnya itu menatapnya horor. Barusan... ia dikatai cantik?

"Apa? Aku? Kau bilang aku cantik? Aku ini laki-laki !" serunya tak suka. Shikamaru hanya mendengus dan melipat tangannya dibelakang kepalanya. "Yak Shikamaru !"

Gaara mencatat sesuatu dikertas yang ada ditangannya dan menunduk singkat, berjalan pergi dari sana. "Aku sudah mencatat nama-nama orang yang akan ikut dalam aktivitas dua hari lagi. Berhubung Shikamaru setuju dengan usulku, lebih baik akan ku data mulai dari sekarang. Aku memilih Kiba dan Naruto, sudah ada dua orang, aku akan mencari yang lain." Gaara menghela nafas lega. Sedikit seringaian tipis terpajang diwajahnya.

"Eeeeettoooo... Chotto matte ttebayo ! Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau memakai pakaian perempuan, lagipula aku tidak punya pakaian ala pembantu itu ttebayo.." serunya denga wajah frustasi, ia menatap Kiba yang juga menatapnya. "Aku tetap tidak ingin ikut acara itu.."

"Aku juga tidak mau !" tolak Kiba ikut-ikutan.

"Sudahlah Naruto, Kiba, kalianikut saja. Untuk kali ini kau ikut, bukankah ini tahun terakhirmu? Kau bisa membuat kenangan yang mungkin tidak akan kau lupakan, aku mempunyai kenalan yang mungkin bisa membantumu untuk berdandan." Shino menatap teduh dibalik kacamata hitamnya (emangnya kelihatan?).

"Kalian tidak akan dinilai aneh, aku yakin itu." Choji meyakinkan dengan gumaman.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!"

Dua teriakan tak teriakan dari pemuda yang tidak beruntung itu saling bersatu dan terdengar dengan nyaring. Ckckckckckckck ... poor NaruKiba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tarik. Turun lagi. Tarik lagi. Turun lagi.

Pemuda itu kesal. Apa kaus kaki menyebalkan itu ingin mengajaknya berkelahi? Setiap ia tarik ke atas, Kaus kaki setinggi pahanya itu kembali turun kebawah. Menyebalkan.  
Beberapa pemuda aneh yang juga korban pemilihan Gaara dalam acara itu sudah pergi beberapa saat yang lalu.

 _Apa aku_ _b_ _enar-_ _b_ _enar harus memakai pakaian aneh ini? Yang_ _b_ _enar saja._ batinnya nelangsa. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi hendak menangis yang dibuat-buat ketika melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin besar diruangan besar tersebut.

"Kau harus mencoba memakai garterbelt Naruto..." Sakura tiba-tiba masuk keruang ganti sambil sesekali tertawa kecil. Pakaian minimnya terlihat pas ditubuh moleknya.  
Merasa takjub dan geli disaat bersamaan saat melihat sahabat lelakinya berada dibalutan kostum perempuan dengan warna hitam putih itu.

"Garterbelt? Apa itu?" menggaruk keningnya. Sakura menepuk dahinya. Mana mungkin lelaki ini tau tentang dalaman seperti itu.

"Aku rasa aku membawanya, tunggu sebentar." Mengecek tas sandang ditangannya. Sibuk mencari sesuatu yang ia sebutkan tadi selama beberapa saat, lalu setelah dapat ia keluarkan dan ia berikan pada lelaki itu. "Ini Naruto. Kau pakai ini dipinggangmu. Tali-tali ini kau sangkut/?kan ke kaus kakimu itu agar tidak turun."

Naruto memperhatikan plastik benda yang baru Sakura berikan padanya. Persis seperti pakaian dalam wanita. "Ini pakaian dalam wanita bukan? benda apa ini?" tanyanya bingung.

Sakura kembali menepuk keningnya. Ia memukul kepala Naruto kesal. "Lepas bajumu! Kau pakai baju dalam bukan?" Naruto mengangguk. "Ayo cepat lepaskan, biar aku yang pasangkan untuk mu. "

Naruto melotot. "Apa benar harus melepaskan pakaian?" sedikit merinding.

"Jangan banyak tanya kau, cepat lepas kostum ini ! Aku tak punya banyak waktu Uzumaki! Mau ku bantu atau tidak?" Serunya kesal, lelaki ini bertele-tele.

Dengan ragu Naruto akhirnya melepas bajunya, ia hanya memakai celana pendek dan singlet/?

Sakura menyuruhnya melepas celana pendeknya di toilet setelah sebelumnya memperagakan bagaimana cara memasang benda itu. Naruto menurut saja dan keluar kembali setelah memasangnya didalam celana pendeknya. Sakura berjongkok, wajah Naruto memerah sempurna. Namun belum sempat ia bertanya, gadis itu sudah menarik tali melewati pahanya menurun dan sampai ke ujung atas kaus kakinya. Memasangkan nya dan berdiri setelah selesai. Menarik nakal tali itu dan menyebabkan bunyi nyaring antara kulit dan sabuk karet. Itu perih.

"Agh ! Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura. Ittaiyo !" Seru Naruto dan mengusap-usap pahanya. Sakura hanya tertawa.

"Sekarang kau pakai kostum mu." Naruto menurut, memasang kembali kostum maidnya. Sakura tersenyum lebar, senang mendapat tontonan menarik gratis didepannya.

"A–apa?" gugup.

"Kau seksi Naruto. Ahahaha.. Kalau begitu, Jaa nee... aku pergi dulu. Emoga sukses Uzumaki !" Gadis dengan balutan baju seksi ala pemandu sorak itu tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sana. Naruto menghela nafas berat, ia menatap dirinya yang sudah dipolesi dengan make up tipis itu dan diberi jepitan berbentuk ponytail panjang dengan warna senada rambut kuningnya di kepala bagian kiri dan kanannya. Itu berat, dan juga lumayan sakit.  
Namun untuk keseluruhan ia juga heran. Pemuda yang ia lihat dicermin di depannya ini terlihat persis seperti perempuan. Ok, demi nenek buyutnya yang sudah mati dan berada dialam sana, ia akui dia memang terlihat cantik dan errrr sedikit seksi dengan gaya seperti ini.

 _Kami-samaa! Apa yang salah denganku?_ _Kenapa harus aku yang memakai pakaian memalukan ini?_ batinnya.  
Jika saja ini bukan permintaan dari teman-temannya, ia pasti tidak akan memakai kostum memalukan begini. Tapi... ngomong-ngomong benar juga, dimana kiba dan pemuda-pemuda yang sejenis/? dengannya pergi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **OTHER SIDE :**

 **.**

"Shika~ ngh~ hentikhan~ aku mau p-perghi~ hhh... Nanti ada yang nghh~ d-denga–Akh! Shika !"

Suara-suara nan erotis itu terdengar dari arah toilet. Dua orang pemuda yang sedang asik melakukan entah apa disana terlihat dari balik suatu bilik. Yang satu berpakaian maid yang posisinya menghadap kedinding dan yang satu lagi sibuk sedang mengerayangi/? tubuh pemuda didepan. Kepalanya asik bermain dileher pemuda yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik dipipinya.

"Shikaa~~ !"serunya lagi.

Pemuda berambut nanas menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap pemuda didepannya. Baju pemuda bernama Kiba itu sudah terbuka sampai ke bagian perutnya, menampakkan bahu telanjangnya. Kiba menoleh kearah belakangnya, menatap sayu.

Shikamaru menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu membantu Kiba merapikan pakaiannya. Wajah pemuda itu memerah. Anjing yang selalu Kiba bawa itu sudah berlari keluar entah kemana, mungkin malu melihat adegan yang dua pemuda itu lakukan..

"Brengsek kau ! hhah~ Apa yang kau lakukan? Sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai, Naruto pasti sedang mencariku." Shikamaru diam, setelah merasa Kiba yang sudah rapi kembali, ia menariknya keluar. Kiba terdiam begitu saja tiba-tiba.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau kemana saja? " Naruto langsung saja menanyai nya saat mereka sudah sampai di café di aula samping. Naruto menoleh ke arah Shikamaru. Ia menghela nafas lalu kembali terduduk setelah tadi langsung berdiri ketika melihat Kiba yang baru datang.

"Baju ini memuakkan.." Serunya, berusaha menutupi pahanya yang ter ekspos bebas karena baju yang minim.

Kiba hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung, ia menggendong anjingnya yang sudah kembali. Shikamaru mendengus kan kata mendokusei dan lalu berjalan menuju bangku panjang disudut ruangan. Naruto melirik Kiba sekali lagi lalu melirik ke arah jam dinding. Tinggal 10 menit lagi kafe itu akan dipenuhi oleh pengunjung.

Tentu saja akan ramai, tadi saat ia berjalan disini, beberapa pemuda nakal menatapnya dan menggodanya. Ada beberapa orang yang bahkan sampai menarik tali dipahanya itu. Pasti itu akan berbekas merah.

"Naruto-kun dan Kiba-kun, tolong berkumpul bersama yang lain dan bersiap-siap." Seorang wanita pada mereka berdua. Kiba dan Naruto hanya mengangguk dengan lesu.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Baru awal saja sudah banyak orang yang datang, mata mereka kebanyakan berbinar binar melihat para pelayan yang tak biasa. Terkadang ada beberapa tangan jahil dan yaa bisa dengar, ucapan menggoda juga banyak dilontarkan.

Naruto lagi-lagi mengumpat dalam hati. Ia memilih untuk beristirahat dibelakang sebentar, didepan kipas angin besar yang menerbangkan setiap helai rambut palsunya. Berjalan sebentar kearah belakang, keluar. Ia menatap rembulan yang bersinar dengan terangnya.

"Mau kemana Naruto?" Kiba terlihat berjalan kearahnya dari arah luar, ia membawa sebuah jaket ditangannya, rambut palsu panjangnya terlihat bergerak karena angin.

"Menghirup udara segar, kau sendiri darimana?" jawabnya.

"Aku mengambil obat di UKS. Hoo.. Nanti saat acara puncak, mau menghitung detik-detik bersamaku?" tersenyum senang dan menampakkan keempat gigi taringnya.

Naruto hendak bertanya, namun kembali diam. "Baiklah.. aku keluar sebentar" serunya, melihat sebungkus obat yang ada ditangan Kiba sebentar lalu tersenyum balik.

"Ada keluarga gila yang sedang bertengkar disana." Menunjuk dengan dagunya kearah kanan, lalu ia berlalu masuk. Naruto menoleh kearah yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Kiba. Ia mendekat karena penasaran.

"Itachi di Jepang? Kenapa kau tak beritahu aku sejak dulu Sasuke?" samar-sama terdengar suara seorang wanita yang sedang emosi.

 _Itachi?_

Tunggu dulu, rasanya ia pernah mendengar nama itu, itu kan…..

"Untuk apa aku memberitahu mu? Apa peduliku?" jawab seorang lelaki, Naruto mengintp dari balik tembok, tampak Sasuke dan Miume yang sedang bertengkar, wajah keduanya terlihat tegang.

"Seharusnya kau beritahu aku Sasuke, kau berbicara dengan lelaki sinting itu tanpa memberitahu ku? Sialan kau Sasuke ! Beritahu aku dimana dia !" seru Miume, sangat marah.

 _Lelaki sinting? Itachi?_

"Itachi dan Deidara sedang berada di Tokyo. Aku tak tau persis tempatnya dimana." Akhirnya Sasuke mengalah, ia menatap dingin kearah Miume didepannya. Gadis itu hanya membelalakkan matanya.

 **PRANG !**

Sasuke dan Miume menoleh kearah sumber suara. Naruto menjatuhkan sebuah tempat sampah karena kaget. Ia membelalakkan matanya. Itachi? Deidara? Jadi mereka kenal kakaknya?

"Siapa disana?" teriak Miume.

Selang beberapa waktu, akhirnya Naruto menampakkan batang hidungnya didepan dua orang itu. Menatap nanar, Sasuke kaget melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto sedangkan Miume kaget karena melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba ada disana.

"Narut–"

" –Kalian mengenal Deidara? Benar kalian mengenalnya?" tanya nya pelan, mengharapkan kepastian.

"Eh?"

 **TBC**

Maaf yaa…  
Saya udah jarang banget update lanjutan nya, dan maaf, disini saya gak balas reviewnya, tapi saya baca kok.. Terima kasih yaa ^^/

Ini saya coba lanjut disela-sela tugas saya yang sangat menumpuk. Mohon maaf jika cerita ini sangat absurd, saya gak ngulang membaca.

Terimakasih !


	6. We will do it again?

_**Update diusahakan dilakukan setiap 1 minggu sekali jika memungkinkan. Inspirasi datang saat membaca sebuah novel**_ _ **, menonton BL anime,**_ _ **dan dari membaca beberapa fanfiksi yang lain.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. this is just a Fanfiction for all fujodanshi fans.**_

 _ **Rating :**_ _ **T atau M ya?**_

 _ **Genres : Romance, Drama, Humor, School-Life**_ , _**Lime or Lemon? ,**_ _ **AU**_

 _ **Warning : Bad words, TYPO, ORIGINAL CHARA,OOC, AU, Yaoi , Straight, Rape(maybe LOL)**_ _ **,**_

 ** _Cerita ini murni dari otak saya sendiri, kesamaan cerita dengan fanfiksi lain itu murni ketidaksengajaan dan saya tidak ada niat untuk mengambil cerita orang lain. Terima kasih *wink_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **YOSH!**

 ** _Disini Naruto,Miume, Sakura, Sai dan yang lain berumur 18 tahun._** _ **  
**_ ** _Kelas Naruto dan Sakura tidak diajar oleh Sasuke._** _ **  
**_ ** _Sasuke hanya mengajar kelas Miume, ShikaKiba dan Sai._** _ **  
**_ ** _Disini Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama straight._** _ **  
**_ ** _Umur Sasuke 21 tahun._**

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read ! Please Go Back !**

.

 **Achikochi**

.

.

.

 **Chapter** **6**

* * *

"Eh?"

"Tadi aku mendengar Sasuke menyebutkan nama Deidara, kalian tau dimana dia?"

Kakak beradik itu tak menjawab, mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Kau mengenal lelaki sinting itu? " seru Miume, sedikit mendesis.

Naruto terkejut… Lelaki sinting?

"Deidara itu kakak ku!"

 **JDER…** /slap

Sasuke dan Miume terbelalak tak percaya. Gadis berambut raven menghembuskan nafas berat dan memalingkan wajah. Sebelah tangan menopang kening yang tiba-tiba terasa berat.

"Oh, Dunia ini benar-benar sempit."

Naruto melangkah mendekat. "Kalau kalian kenal dia, tolong katakan dimana dia berada.." mendesak.

Sasuke menatap dalam diam. "Ia ada di Tokyo." Naruto beralih menatap Sasuke dengan penuh harapan. Sekilas senyum tipis tercetak diwajahnya. Sasuke tercengang, _lagi_.

"Sudahlah, aku mau mendinginkan kepalaku. Rasanya mau pecah!" satu-satunya wanita disana melangkah pergi dengan anggunnya. Tangan kirinya masih setia berada diatas kening yang masih terasa berat. Gaun merahnya tersibak angin menambah keanggunannya.

Naruto tak menatap Sasuke lagi. Tiba-tiba kecanggungan menampar mereka berdua. Angin dingin malam membelai kedua paha Naruto yang terekspos bebas membuat mereka kedinginan.

"A-aku mau masuk kedalam." Wajahnya memerah, tanpa aba-aba ia langsung saja melangkah cepat menuju balik tembok sana, Sasuke memperhatikan sebentar lalu menghela napas tak perduli.

.

.

Sesampainya didepan pintu masuk, Naruto memegang ganggang pintu, berniat hendak menariknya dan masuk kedalam, namun ada 3 orang lelaki yang menghalangi pintu hendak pergi keluar. Menatap dengan tertarik pada pemuda berkostum unik.

"Waaah nona, apa yang kau lakukan diluar tengah malam begini? Pasti kedinginan, ayo bergabung bersama kami." Salah satu dari mereka tiba-tiba menyeringai, merangkul bahu Naruto yang kaget.

" Eeetttooo… a-aku laki-laki ttebayo.."

Salah satu dari ketiga pemuda itu tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula menatap jalanan sana menuju wajah Naruto. Tertarik, entah karena apa.

"Aah~ Sayang sekali, ternyata laki-laki. Padahal aku berharap dapat gadis yang cantik untuk malam ini." Lelaki bermata kuning menatap salah satu temannya, tiba-tiba tersenyum miring. "Hey, bukannkah kau menyukainya? Bagaimanaaa … kalau kita membuat sedikit eksperimen, yaaah… sebagai penghibur untuk acara puncak."

Naruto mengernyit, tak memahami situasi yang sedang terjadi padanya. Ia melihat jam ditangannya, 15 menit lagi acara puncak tahun baru. Ia ingin cepat-cepat bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Dari yang pernah ia dengar, jika menghitung detik-detik terakhir bersama dengan teman, maka pasti pertemanan itu akan langgeng.

"Maaf, saya ada hal lain yang akan saya kerjakan, jadi saya permisi dulu." Naruto berusaha sopan, namun belum sempat melangkah, ketiga orang disana malah menariknya untuk pergi bersama mereka. Wajah mereka menampakkan seringaian.

"Oh ayolah, ikut sebentar dengan kami. Tak akan lama."

Lelaki-lelaki itu berjalan cepat kesuatu ruangan musik seiringan dengan tarikan pada Naruto dan memaksa pemuda itu untuk ikut berjalan cepat. Pintu ruangan ditutup dan Naruto terlihat sangat bingung. Salah satu pemuda berada diluar, dan 2 pemuda lainnya melihat kearahnya. Apa pemuda-pemuda ini ingin ia bermain alat musik? Atau apa? Jika pun iya, ia tak bisa bermain alat musik , ia tak ada bakat dibidang itu.

"Sebenarnya kalian mau ap–"

 **BRUKH..**

Tubuh dengan balutan kostum maid tersebut terhempas keras keatas pentas. Naruto mengaduh sakit saat seseorang menaiki tubuhnya, mencoba membuka baju tersebut dan menahan pergerakannya. Sadar dengan situasi darurat yang sedang terjadi padanya, pemuda itu langsung berontak.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Lepaskan aku!"

"Hey ! … Bantu aku menahannya, apa kau tak mau _mencicipinya_? "

Pemuda dengan warna mata mencolok mendekat dan membelai dagu, Naruto membelalak kaget dan dengan segera berontak. Sudah cukup dengan lelaki berambut emo yang sudah 2 kali hampir me-rapenya. Ini lagi? Apa wajahnya secantik itu sehingga homo-homo sialan ini terus mengejarnya? Ia tak habis fikir.

 **.**

Dilain tempat Miume sedang berjalan terburu-buru. Sai sudah menunggunya sedari tadi.

"Karena aniki keparat itu aku jadi terus memikirkan Itachi-nii. Tsk ! Sial !" mengumpat sambil terus melangkah susah akibat tak terbiasa menggunakan sepatu hak. "Tsk ! Sepatu sialan !" umpatnya lagi dan akhirnya melepaskan sepatunya dan kembali berjalan cepat.

Ia melewati lorong ruang musik.

Tunggu !

Terhenti.

Menatap lurus kedepan, ia tak salah lihat kan? Itu tadi….  
Kembali mundur untuk melalui jendela kecil menuju ke dalam ruang musik.

 _Naruto?_

"Mpppphhhhhh…. !"

Berontak. Lelaki itu kembali berontak untuk melepaskan diri. Sebuah dasi sudah melilit kesekeliling mulutnya mengitari belakang kepala –menyebabkan ia tak bisa berbicara selain mengeram. Shit, Naruto merasa kembali dirape oleh sensei biadap itu.

"Aku harus beritahu Sai." Miume mulai mengambil langkah seribu untuk pergi, namun…

 **BRUKH …**

"Aduh.." Orang yang ditabraknya mengaduh pelan. Ia mundur beberapa langkah.

"Gomen…" Miume tak perduli, ia kembali berjalan namun lengannya ditahan.

 **GREB !**

"Kenapa terburu-buru nona?" Sebelah tangan di cengkram. Miume menoleh dengan tatapan membunuh, namun tampaknya tak berpengaruh apa-apa. Lihat saja lelaki itu menampakkan seringaiannya.

"Lepaskan aku !" Miume menghentakkan tangannya.

"op..op..op…. Kau menarik nona, ah~ sangat seperti tipeku." Menyeringai.

"Ap– Lepaskan aku brengsek! Mau apa kau? " kembali menarik tangan, tapi gagal, lelaki itu menariknya pergi.

Melotot, wanita itu segera saja melempar satu sepatu yang ia pegang ke wajah sang pria dan sukses mengenai hidungnya dengan satu hantaman keras. Genggaman tangan itu terlepas dan momen tersebut dimanfaatkan oleh Miume untuk melarikan diri. Di ujung sana ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang melintas. Oh terimakasih Tuhan ! Ia makin mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Geehh… Kusso ! Kesini kau !" Lelaki tadi mengejarnya.

"SASUKEEEE!" teriaknya sangat keras menyebabkan Sasuke berbalik dan …

 **BRUK .**

Miume langsung memeluknya. Sasuke yang kaget dengan pelukan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan adik angkatnya itu hanya diam. Dapat ia rasakan tubuh wanita itu bergetar dipelukannya.

"Apa-apaa–" belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, seorang lelaki berhenti berlari didepannya, hidungnya berdarah.

"Sasuke, tolong aku." Seru Miume dengan suara bergetar. Sasuke diam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah aula ada disana?" Sasuke berujar dingin pada sang lelaki dan menunjuk dimana arah Aula dengan dagunya. "Kau apakan dia?"

Lelaki itu menyeringai, memasang tampang sok coolnya. "Jangan sombong begitu sensei. Kau kira dengan gaya sok mu itu kau bisa memerintahku seenaknya? Heh… Jangan menggangguku. Berikan wanita itu padaku!"bentak sang lelaki. Sasuke diam. "Beruntung aku bertemu denganmu disini, aku memang sudah muak dengan mu."

Tangan melayang hendak meninju, Sasuke menarik Miume untuk menjauh darinya, tangan kiri menangkis serangan. Jika dilihat secara fisik, mana mungkin ia menang, lelaki itu bertubuh besar.

"Untuk murid yang kurang ajar sepertimu, seharusnya kuberi hukuman yang spesial." Berseru datar, persis seperti bermonolog.

"Seperti aku mau saja."

Satu lagi tinjuan, namun dengan cepat Sasuke meninju dada pria itu dengan keras dan segera saja lelaki itu terjatuh dengan napas yang satu-satu. Tampaknya Sasuke suykses mengenai ulu hatinya.

 **BRAK..**

Disepak dengan keras, lelaki itu langsung tak sadarkan diri. Sasuke berjongkok dan merogoh saku sang pria dan mengambil kartu pelajarnya. Miume mendekat, ia menghela nafas lega.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Miume menunjuk kearah ruang musik. "Tolong Naruto! Aku tak sengaja melihatnya disana."

"Kenapa dia?" Miume tak membalas, ia menarik Sasuke. Mereka menuju ruang musik.

"Mmmpphh…"

Baju maid Naruto sudah terlepas dan tergantung diantara pinggulnyta. Seorang lelaki asik menjilati dadanya dan yang seorang lagi menahan kedua tangannya sambil merekam perbuatan bejad mereka. Naruto tak kuat lagi berontak, ia hanya menggeliat karena merasa asing.

Sasuke tertegun, kilasan-kilasan aneh muncul di kepalanya. _Tubuh itu_ ….. rasanya tak asing difikirannya.

" Sasuke-nii ! Apa yang kau lakukan? Tolong bantu temanku! " Miume mencoba menendang pintu didepannya. Sasuke tersadar, segera saja membantu sang adik untuk menendang pintu.

 **BRAK**

Pintu ruang musik terbuka, kedua pemuda yang sedang asik disana menoleh bersamaan. Naruto memandang nanar dengan wajah memerah. Dasi yang mengikat kuat mulutnya itu membuat Sasuke kembali melihat kilasan-kilasan kejadian aneh dikepalanya. Wajah itu tampak tak asing, _ekspresi itu….._

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada temanku homo sialan?!" Miume berteriak marah, lengannya mengepal erat, miris melihat sang teman yang terkapar disana.

"Mau apa kalian? Mengganggu kami?" Yang memegang tanga Naruto berdiri, ia sedikit menyeringai.

"Apa pantas seorang murid melakukan perbuatan bejad selama masih berada di lingkungan sekolah? Seharusnya kalian tidak masuk disini !" Seru Miume lagi. Sasuke diam.

"Ne sensei, lalu kau mau apa hah? Mengeluarkan kami?" menantang. Mata menatap lurus kearah Sasuke.

"Lebih baik kalian lepaskan dia."

"Jangan ganggu kami sensei. Lebih baik kau pergi saja denganm pacarmu itu.' Berjalan mendekat dengan angkuh. Sebelah tangan terangkat dan mencoba mendorong Sasuke, namun dengan sigap Sasuke memelintir tangan dan mengikat dengan cepat tangan itu kebelakang. Tengkuk pemuda itu dipukul sehingga ia tak sadarkan diri. Miume sedikit _ngelag/?_ Namun dengan sigap ia mengambil aba-aba da melempar lagi sebelah sepatu yang masih ia pegang. Sasuke lalu medekat dan meninju dengan keras sehingga pemuda yang stu lagi itu mengaduh kesakitan.

Naruto meringkuk diam, ia memegang bajunya dan menatap Sasuke dan Miume dengan sayu.

Sasuke berjalan pelan mendekat, mengambil posisi setengah berjongkok. Tangan kanan ia ulurkan, namun pemuda berambut pirang tak merespon, masih menatap kosong. Ekspresinya sungguh miris.

"Mau sampai berapa lama kau ingin meringkuk?" mecoba memegang lengan, namun Naruto menepis tangan itu. Tampaknya ia masih trauma dengan sentuhan.

Sasuke menatap dingin. Dengan cepat ia menarik lengan Naruto untuk berdiri. Naruto langsung saja refleks memegang bajunya yang seketika melorot. "Aku tak ska orang yang merengek. Cepat bereskan berdiri dan bereskan pakaian mu, aku antar kau pulang!" serunya. Ia menyuruh Naruto memakai kembali kostumnya dan melepaskan jasnya yang kemudian ia lampirkan ke punggung Naruto. "Kau laki-laki kan? Jangan lemah. Idiot."

Miume diam, wajahnya menampakkan kebingungan melihat Sasuke yang membopong tubuh Naruto.

"Ani–"

" –Kau pergi je aula. Beritahu Kakashi aku mengantar anak ini." Potong Sasuke. Ia membopong tubuh Naruto, entah kenapa ia mau saja bersusah payah menolong murid yang tak pernah ia kenal secara resmi tersebut. Tubuhnya…. Tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri tanpa komando apapun.

"D-daijobudayo? A-apa aku perlu melaporkan berandalan-berandalan ini juga?"

"Hn…"

 **.**

Sasuke membawa Naruto untuk pergi dari sana, Miume mengikuti namun terhenti disaat Sasuke sudaj sampai diluar. Mengembuskan nafas berat sambil menimbang-nimbang dan segera berlalu masuk menuju ke aula.

Sasuke menoleh sinis. "Jey kau ! Bisa jalan sendiri?!" melepaskan tangannya pada Naruto dan membiarkan pemuda 18 tahun bersandar dimobilnya saat mereka sudah sampai di parkiran tempat mobilnya berada.

Naruto memegang keningnya, rasanya kepalanya terbakar, tubuhnya juga terasa panas. Ia demam?

"Masuk!" Naruto menatap dengan tatapan sinisnya, ia mengernyit tak suka. Namun kembali mengernyitkan kening dan mengedip-kedipjan matanya berulang kali karena rasa terbakar yang semakin menjadi-jadi di kepalanya.

"Masuk kau dobe !" Sasuke kembali keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju Naruto. "Kenapa kau?"

"Aku punya nama teme !" Naruto tersengal. Sepertinya berteriak sedikit menguras hampir seluruh tenaganya. _'Hh~ aku tidak akan menyerah hanya karena ini.'_ Bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke mendekat lalu seketika menahan tubuh yang merosot jatuh. Naruto menatap dengan kesal. "Jangan sentuh aku ttebayo !"

' **Tssss… JDUAR! (?)**

Bunyi gaduh tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah Aula, kembang api tersulut dan terbang menuju langit untuk meledak. Taburan api berwarna warni memenuhi langit malam yang menandakan sudah masuknya tahun baru pada saat itu.

Sasuke diam, Naruto pun begitu. Membiarkan bunyi gaduh memenuhi keheningan yang mereka ciptakan. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya kesal, pupus sudah harapannya untuk menghitung detik-detik terakhir tahun ini bersama teman-temannya. Ia malah terjebak dengan situasi yang aneh dengan guru homo yang paling ia benci disekolah.

"Lepaskan aku!" Ia berontak lagi, memecah keheningan. Wajahnya memerah.

Menghela nafas, Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto dan membawanya untuk masuk dan duduk didalam mobilnya lalu mengikuti untuk masuk. '"Berterima kasihlah karena aku mau bersusah payah mengantarmu untuk pulang usuratonkachi !"

Naruto mendecih. "Aku tak minta."

Sasuke tak membalas, heran dengan peubahan rona wajah pemuda disampingnya ia menyentuh kening. Tak panas, ia mengambil kesimpulan sambil menyalakan mobilnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku ttebayo!" menepis lagi.

"Kau mabuk usuratonkachi. Mereka memberimu aprhosidiac, heh?" mengejek. Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya.

"Urusai!" bernapas berat, kembali memegang keningnya "Badanku rasanya seperti terbakar." Menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela mobil, dunianya serasa seperti berputar.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yakin tau tempatnya keriput? Kalau salah?" Seorang pria dengan rambut kuning panjang memainkan lilin mainan ditangannya dengan asal, tampaknya ia sedang kesal. "Kita pulang saja.."

Lelaki yang dipanggil keriput menoleh, berhenti menyetir dilampu merah.

"Kau kenapa? Uring-uringan tak jelas sedari tadi. Kau kesal kalau kita akan pergi menemui adikku?"

Lelaki itu tambah menggenggam lilin mainannya dengan kuat. Merasa sangat kesal. "Tentu saja idiot! Sudah jelas adik- adikmu itu tak menyukaiku. Kau bawa aku bertemu dengan mereka, kau mau membuat perang dunia ketiga !? " menghancurkan lilin mainannya.

"Hentikan Dei, kau membuat lantainya kotor." Melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. "Kita hanya melihat apartemen mereka, setelah itu kita pulang." Mencoba untuk menenangkan lelaki disebelahnya. Rencananya tadi mereka akan pergi melihat acara kembang api dipuncak, namun berakhir dengan pergi menuju apartemen adiknya. Siapa yang tak marah kalau plan manis nan romantis itu terbuang sia-sia?

"Hanya melihat Dei, setelah itu kita pulang."serunya lagi.

Lelaki berambut kuning mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, malas berdebat. " Sesukamu saja lah, aku sudah muak."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

" Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

Naruto keluar dari mobil dan berjalan dengan susah payah. Ia juga menekan tombol lift dengan tidak stabil. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang.

"Kau mabuk usuratonkachi…" Sasuke menyusul masuk kedalam lift. Naruto menatap Sasuke dan begitupun sebaliknya. Kilasan kejadian aneh kembali menghantam kepala Sasuke dengan telak. Ia mengernyit.

"Jangan mendekat padaku …!" Naruto mengambil jarak, ia tampak waspada.

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto, kemudian bertanya dengan ragu. "Kau...… Apa yang pernah kulakukan padamu usuratonkachi? Kenapa banyak sekali kilasan aneh yang terbayang dikepalaku. Kau…...kita tak pernah melakukan apa-apa bukan?" sedikit merasa cemas.

Wajah Naruto memerah lagi, nafasnya tersengal. Sambil menyandar ke dinding Ia berbicara. "K-kau….. kau pernah merape ku guru homo idiot!" memandang kearah lain. "S-sebenarnya apa yang kalian fikirkan? Aku ini laki-laki, kau juga, mereka juga ! Bentuk hubungan fisik sesama lelaki itu tabu, bahkan hubungan itu tak pernah bisa untuk ku cerna. Sebenarnya apa yang salah denganku? Apa wajahku mirip seperti perempuan? Aku yakin wajahku cukup tampan dan tak ada sedikitpun mirip seperti perempuan. Lalu apa yang kalian lihat dariku? Aku bukan barang yang bisa menjadi objek fantasi gila untuk orang-orang seperti kalian…" Naruto mengeluarkan semua keluhannya dengan sedikit narsis menggunakan nada yang lirih. Nafasnya tersengal, tampaknya ia tak kuat lagi dengan efek aneh yang menyerang kepala serta badannya.

Sasuke membeku, jadi…... semua kilasan-kilasan aneh itu nyata adanya? Jadi dia benar-benar melakukan hal itu?

"Kau jangan bercanda dobe ak–"

" –Aku tak bercanda brengsek ! Kau melakukannya ! Berhenti menyebutku dobe ttebayo !~"

 **TING.**

Pintu lift terbuka. Naruto langsung saja keluar dari lift itu dengan langkah tertatih. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis namun ia tetap tak mau menyerah untuk berjalan sendiri. Keras kepala, itulah Naruto.

"Terimakasih sudah mau mengantarku pulang." Serunya sedikit tidak ikhlas.

Pemuda 21 tahun disana berjalan pelan melihat pemuda remaja yang berjalan sempoyongan menuju apartemennya."

 **BRUAKH…**

Ia terjatuh, dan Sasuke langsung berlari mendekat. Entah kenapa hatinya memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk bergerak mendekat. Ia menahan badan Naruto.

"Badanku rasanya panas." Racau Naruto dengan nafas tersengal. Wajahnya merah sempurna.

Sasuke diam. Bingung antara memilih membawa lelaki itu kearartemennya saja atau tidak.

Tuhan tolong aku !

 **TBC**

Yoshaaa…

Maaf, Cuma bisa ngetik segitu dulu yaa…  
Maaf terlalu lama updatenya… Maaf banget…  
Sebagai gantinya chapter depan saya bikin lemon deh xD /slap

Review dan saran sangat dibutuhkan, jadi tolong berikan review yaa..  
Arigatou ….


End file.
